Punto ciego
by pink bullet
Summary: En Aomori nunca pasa nada, o eso es lo que Anna pensaba. ¿Cómo te alejas de alguien si ese alguien es quien se mete en tus sueños?
1. Prologo

**Anna**

Apenas si escuché, mucho menos entendí las palabras que necesitaba repetir. Sólo me importaba una de ellas, la que sabía de corazón.

_Mi_ corazón.

"Acepto."

_Ahora puedes besar a la novia._

Un beso prolongado y un fuerte apretón de mano me decían que su necesidad igualaba la mía, sonreí sobre sus labios.

Aplausos y gritos, silbidos y risas se escuchaban a nuestro alrededor. Los rostros de los invitados a la ceremonia mostraban una felicidad completa. Parecían felices por _nosotros_.

Una declaración oficial de matrimonio seguida de pasos apresurados entre la gente que soplaba burbujas y tiraba arroz, el resto es una imagen borrosa que apenas puedo recordar.

El baile.

El beso.

El pastel.

Todo pasó muy rápido, espero que alguien lo haya grabado.

El viaje en carro fue tranquilo, como si no hubiera sucedido. Mientras miraba la nieve caer en la carretera mi mente comenzaba a desvanecerse, pero sus palabras recorrieron mi espina como una brisa ligera jalándome de regreso a él.

Su tono era bajo y grave, "Eres mía ahora." Jugueteó.

_Siempre lo fui_.

La iluminación de una pequeña lámpara sobresalía de una de las ventanas mientras nos acercábamos a nuestra nueva casa. Sentí la anticipación trepar por cada una de mis extremidades cuando él abrió la puerta para que entráramos. Tomándome entre sus brazos hicimos nuestra entrada triunfal como recién casados.

Su sonrisa era fascinante. Sus labios aún más, mientras viajaban por mi mejilla, debajo de los mechones sueltos que cubrían mi cuello, hasta llegar, finalmente, a la comisura de mi boca. Estaba en todos lados.

Suave tela rodeaba nuestro dormitorio. Nuestra cama. Me era imposible identificar los colores, pero _sentía_ el morado de las sabanas y el rojo de las cortinas que jugaban con el aire a tocar mi piel como una suave caricia...

"Te necesito."

_Me tienes_. _Por siempre_.

Mi vestido pronto se encontró tendido, adornando el piso con su blancura. Su traje negro no tardó mucho en hacerle compañía. Sentí su cuerpo contra el mío. Labios, demandantes, suaves, tiernos trazando un mapa por mi cuerpo hasta mi boca.

Sus dedos, tranquilos y sutiles, acariciaban mis pechos, rozaban mis pezones, bajaban por mi abdomen hasta encontrar la reacción de sus toques entre mi piernas.

Húmeda.

Pequeñas arrugas se situaron cerca de sus ojos cuando sonrió. Esa sonrisa hacia que mis piernas temblaran y que mi corazón trabajara extra.

Conocía esa sonrisa.

Lo conocía a él.

"Siempre te protegeré."

_¿De qué? Me preguntaba._

Sus dedos hacían cosas que nunca pensé que fueran posibles antes y, cuando entró en mi, no pude evitar gemir por lo bien que se sentía.

"Te sientes tan bien", suspiró en mi oído, su sutil barba raspaba ligeramente mi mejilla.

_Completamente de acuerdo. Se siente taaan bien._

Sentía cada caricia, cada roce de su piel contra la mía. Manos experimentadas que viajaban rápidamente por mi espalda, guiando mi cuerpo, dejándome sin aliento debajo de él.

"Siempre te amaré."

_Eso espero_.

Empujó dentro de mí y acepté todo lo que me daba, esperando aún más.

Mi orgasmo se acercaba y le rogué que se quedara conmigo, la conexión se disolvía.

"No puedo."

No, no de nuevo.

Sentía como algunas lagrimas se reunían en mis ojos mientras terminaba. Ni siquiera pude callar los sonidos que salían de mi boca mientras sus brazos me rodeaban, haciendo promesas que esperaba que cumpliera.

Los colores desaparecieron.

Los suaves toques se ocultaron.

Su aroma me abandonó.

Y, como lo demás, él se fue.

Mis ojos estaban húmedos cuando desperté, mi mano se encontraba caliente entre mis piernas donde había tenido uno de los orgasmos más fuertes provocado por un hombre imaginario en lugar de uno real, de carne y hueso. _Sólo es un sueño,_ me dije.

Respiré profundo, o traté por lo menos, mientras rodaba en mi cama hasta quedar frente a la ventana. El sol se colaba entre las ramas de los arboles. Como suele pasar cuando tengo ese sueño, traté de recolectar todos los detalles, pero fue inútil.

El endemoniado sueño ha estado en mi cabeza por semanas. Cada vez que me provoca amanezco con mi mano terminando el trabajo que él empezó, y cada mañana intento recordar algo, lo que sea, pero nada, no puedo.

Nunca puedo ver su cara completamente, sólo su voz. O algo así. Como imagino que suena, y con sólo pensar en ella, mi cuerpo se estremece entre las sábanas.

Desde luego, otra voz se entromete en mi cabeza.

"¡Anna!"

No importa en dónde me encuentre, podría reconocer la voz de Kino llamándome, tan clara como el agua. Salí de mi cómodo escondite y me estiré.

Otras personas usaban un despertador, yo tenía a Kino.

Me asomé por la ventana y la miré por un segundo. Ella siempre decía que mis sueños me decían algo, que los escuchara y que intentara adivinar que era lo que decían, pero honestamente, ¿qué mensaje podía tener un sueño húmedo? _"Necesitas tener sexo_", listo, eso era.

Cuando me atrapó espiándola, se puso en la típica pose de mamá molesta. Colocó dos dedos en su boca y chifló más fuerte que una alarma de incendios.

Rodé mis ojos y suspiré. Tenía que bajar a ayudar con el desayuno o ella vendría por mí. Saque al extraño de mis sueño de mi cabeza y me di un baño tratando de iniciar mi día de la mejor forma, concentrándome en lo maravilloso que es despertar vía orgasmo en lugar de quebrarme pensando en quién diablos era el hombre que sólo me visitaba en mi subconsciente.

Después de todo, hombres como esos no existían.

No en Aomori.

Créanme, lo he buscado.

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé. Hace mucho que no me doy una vuelta por aquí y no hay ninguna excusa. **

**Tengo muchas, **_**muchas**_**, ideas para esta historia, así que intentaré no tardarme tanto en actualizar. **

**Espero que les guste :)**


	2. Capítulo 1

**N/A: La historia va a tener dos puntos de vista. El de Yoh y el de Anna.  
**

* * *

**-Yoh-  
**

"¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto, Yoh?"

Pasé una mano sobre mi mejilla y noté que no me había rasurado en algunos días. Aquí estaba, sentado mirando fijamente la placa metálica con el nombre de mi antiguo Capitán.

Mi aspecto no era la única cosa que había desatendido últimamente. Aún percibía el olor del alcohol de la noche anterior, así que, supongo que él también. Mi uniforme era un desastre, no había pasado una plancha por él desde hace mucho, _mucho_ tiempo, y mis zapatos eran un pena, sin brillo y viejos.

Era, oficialmente, una desgracia para el Departamento de Policía de Tokio.

_Desgracia_.

Las memorias llegaron con la palabra y ahí estaban. Podía verlas de nuevo. Tenía la misma expresión que hace un año. Las preguntas me inundaron de nuevo _¿y si hubiera actuado diferente? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?_

Diablos.

Le di una mirada al calendario.

_¿Había pasado un año?_

Trate de fingir que estaba escuchando a mi superior. El Capitán se esforzaba en hacerme cambiar de decisión, una decisión que había tomado hace mucho tiempo, pero que no tenía el valor de seguirla.

Pero hoy era diferente, ahora todo estaba claro.

Esta charla sólo era una formalidad más.

Mi mandíbula y mi ceño se tensaron al tiempo que asentía para responder la pregunta del Capitán.

Dejo un suspiro pesado y se levantó, rodeando el escritorio que nos separaba. Luego cerró la puerta de su oficina y regreso a sentarse en la orilla de su escritorio, como lo hacía cada vez que me teníamos esta plática.

"Sabes, aún puedes ir con el psicólogo si es lo que necesitas. Toma los días que necesites..."

"Ya no quiero ir a terapia", le dije apretando los dientes, mis ojos encontraron los suyos, no quería que me preguntara, no de nuevo.

La única terapia que necesitaba era tiempo.

Esta vez él entendió. "¿Cuánto tiempo crees necesitar? Yo..."

"No me presiones, Amidamaru" Lo interrumpí de forma brusca. Su rostro parecía sorprendido, pero de inmediato recobro su postura de superior, aunque sus ojos aún seguían mostrando un poco de lastima por mí. Odiaba la lástima. "Los dos sabemos que no regresaré."

El silencio regreso, sólo nos mirábamos. El Capitán soltó un suspiro resignado. "¿Ya decidiste a donde irás? Puedo escribirte una carta de recomendación."

"No hace falta", le dije notando a la gente fuera de la oficina. Todos apresurados, mirando expedientes, intentando acabar un caso. Algo por lo que yo había perdido la pasión de hacer.

Fue el último trabajo lo que me hizo abrir los ojos. Había olvidado las cosas más obvias, ignorado pistas que parecían espectaculares de color neón, y por mi culpa una pequeña niña había muerto.

Al mismo tiempo que el caso asaltaba mi cabeza mis ojos se encontraron con los de Liserg Diethel, un buen amigo de mi hermano y mío. Él me miró y nos quedamos asi por unos segundos.

"Yoh."

Volví mi atención a mi superior. "Ya terminé, Capitán."

"No tiene que ser así, lo sabes, nadie quiere..."

"Ya termine", volví a decir, más duro esta vez.

Él no lo entendía, pero después de un incomodo silencio por fin se resigno. "De acuerdo. Entrega tu placa y tu arma y empezaré con el papeleo."

**xxx**

Me sentía descubierto. Había entregado mi placa y mi arma sin ninguna duda, pero ahora, estando en la calle me sentía vacio, solo. Aún tenía un arma en casa, _para emergencias,_ pero esto era diferente, muy diferente de hace doce años, cuando había usado mi placa con corage y honor, como si eso definiera la persona que era. Y aún así, darla no tuvo ningún efecto en mi.

Sólo me confirmaba lo que ya sabía: les estaba haciendo un favor al abandonar a la Policia de Tokio.

La pregunta, como Amidamaru planteó, era: ¿a dónde voy a ir?

Subí el cierre de mi chamarra hasta taparme totalmente el cuello cuando el frio se volvió más agresivo. Me acerqué a la vieja camioneta que dejé estacionada en la calle y busqué la llave.

"Vamos..." Una vez dentro, intenté prender el motor. "Vamos...", después de un par de intentos por fin funcionó y mientras frotaba mis manos para crear un poco de calor pensé en lo bueno que sería ganarme un poco de dinero en ella, en lugar de padecer siempre lo mismo.

_Típica mujer_, pensé y eso desató más recuerdos en mi cabeza.

"_Debes tratarla con respeto Yoyo, o de otra forma, aunque logres que haga lo que tú quieres ella nunca te amará."_

Hao siempre decía ese tipo de tonterías desde que tengo memoria. Comparando se pedazo de chatarra con una mujer con sentimientos, como si ella respondiera a un toque suave.

No pude evitar que mi risa saliera, froté las manos más rápido. "Idiota."

La Pick up Ford 1978 había sido de mi padre, hasta que murió. Después pasó a manos de Hao, mi hermano mayor. Estuvimos incontables horas tratando de arreglarla, intentando reparar cada detalle. Y, aunque técnicamente Hao era el dueño, me dejaba conducirla algunas veces. Era una de las cosas que nos mantenía juntos por horas. No importaba lo asqueroso que fuera nuestro día, o si nos tocaba un cansado turno nocturno, al llegar a casa podíamos sacar las herramientas y trabajar en la Ford toda la tarde.

O un día.

Incluso un fin de semana.

Ahora que él no estaba, mis ganas de trabajar en ella se desvanecieron.

Prendí la radio y busqué una estación. No tuve suerte. Parece que hace mucho dejaron de sintonizar música decente. Me rendí y acabé en una estación dónde había un comercial que intentaba convencerte de comprar un boleto e aerolínea.

"...sólo por esta semana los boletos a Aomori estarán a mitad de precio, no te los pierdas. Vuela con nosotros y..."

Ese hombre no convencería a nadie con esa voz falsa, queriendo mostrar una emoción que no tiene.

Todo era falso. Todo y todos. Lo descubrí mientras manejaba de regreso a mi casa y veía a las personas pasar, me sentía sofocado. Quería explotar. Y parecía que no podía salir del único lugar que quería huir.

Sal de aquí, me seguía repitiendo. Llegué a la casa y me estacioné. Mi vecino, Tokagero, me saludo mientras sacaba su basura.

"¿Cómo te va Yoh?", preguntó, como lo hacía cada día, intentando iniciar una conversación para aliviar un poco el ambiente. Es lo que la gente siempre hacía. Intentaba cargar un poco del peso que tenía...pero eso no iba a suceder.

Ni hoy ni nunca.

Lo saludé secamente mientras elegía la llave para abrir la puerta.

"¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?", volvió a insistir.

Mi respuesta fue clara y concisa, cerré la puerta, no tenía tiempo para esa mierda.

Dejé las llaves en la mesita de la sala y fui directo al refrigerador para sacar una cerveza y abrirla.

Ya casi estaba a la mitad cuando llegué a la sala con el resto del six pack. Me senté entre los cojines y prendí el televisor. Comerciales. Esta vez era una mujer vendiendo pasta dental, mostrando sus dientes tan blancos como perlas.

Suspiré y cambié de canal mientras bebía lo que quedaba de mi cerveza.

"Vamos a ver..." Murmuré mientras pasaba los canales buscando algo que me interesara.

_Home alone. _"No lo creo."

_Siguiente._

_Siguiente._

_Siguiente._

_La gran estafa._

_Siguiente_

_Siguiente._

_HBO. _Algo bueno tiene que tener HBO, ¿cierto?

Hoy no era el caso. Estaban transmitiendo un maratón de su más reciente serie, seguramente para mantener a la gente idiotizada con la nueva temporada.

"Diablos."

Me sentía molesto. Necesitaba salir de aquí, pero...¿a dónde iría? Necesitaba un lugar que me diera un poco de anonimato.

Osaka, _no lo creo_...Fukuoa, _noho_...Hiroshima, _no_... Kobe...Yokohama...eran muchas opciones con mucha gente.

Con la segunda cerveza encima se me ocurrió una idea.

Saqué un viejo mapa de Japón que tenía escondido entre los cajones del librero y lo clavé a la pared. Fui por el juego de dardos que solíamos jugar Hao y yo algunas noches y destapé la tercera cerveza mirando todas las posibilidades. Dejé la botella sobre la mesa, cerré mis ojos y respiré profundo...¡ahora! Arrojé el dardo a la pared.

"Si caíste en Kioto..." Lo amenacé.

Cuando abrí mis ojos me sorprendí un poco de que cayera al norte de la región de Tohoku. Me acerqué un poco y vi el lugar exacto que señalaba.

_Aomori_...

Sonreí. Parecía perfecto para mí. En Aomori sólo había alrededor de 3000 mil personas, no se comparaba con los más de 13 millones que había en Tokio, y eso hacía las cosas más simples. Pequeño, pero no tan pequeño.

A las afueras de..._todo_.

Lo suficientemente lejos para poder estar sólo, pero aún cerca de la civilización como para no manejar tan lejos por la comida, un Xbox y alcohol.

Las tres necesidades de las que dependía.

"De acuerdo", me dije y comencé a empacar mis cosas, un par de horas después ya estaba listo para irme.

Casi llamo a mi mamá, pero me arrepentí. Hace mucho que no hablo con ella y hubiera sido extraño explicarle porque me tenía que ir. Otro día le avisaría en dónde me encontraba. De cualquier forma, no era como si ella se diera cuenta de que no estaba en Tokio.

Me comuniqué con un sujeto que conocía de bienes raíces y le explique que quería vender el lugar, le dejé la llave debajo de una maceta y mis datos completos. Subí las cosas que llevaría conmigo a la camioneta, busqué como llegar a Aomori en mi aplicación del ipod y arranqué.

Esta vez me tomó sólo dos intentos iniciar el motor y decidí que no me desharía de ella aún. Esta camioneta me debía por lo menos un viaje de Aomori.

Sin nada más, tomé la autopista y dejé a Tokio detrás de mi.

_Ya no había nada que me atará a él._

Ates de pensarlo ya estaba en un lugar que juré nunca visitar de nuevo.

La tumba de mi hermano.

No había planeado ir ahí, pero a mi cuerpo no parecía importarle. Me senté a un lado del lugar donde descansaban sus restos. Quería decirle un par de cosas antes de salir de ahí. Después de unos minutos tomé una cerveza por mí, otra por Hao y regresé al auto.

No tomé una por papá.

A él nunca le gusto la cerveza.

* * *

**Listo, oficialmente esten es el primer capítulo. **

**Gracias a Liax-ws, por dejar su review. **

**Espero que les guste. **


	3. Capítulo 2

**Olvidé decir en los capítulos anteriores que: Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen.**

**Disfruten y denme un jalón de orejas si ven una falta de ortografía, se los agradeceré infinitamente.**

* * *

**Anna**

"Señor Yamada tiene que irse a casa."

"Escúchame muy bien, Anna Kyoyama, mi familia _ayudó_ a construir esta casa. Incluso perseguí a tus padres una o dos veces para que salieran de aquí...tú no me vas a decir cuando me tengo que ir."

Mosuke Yamada era un anciano amable, bueno casi siempre, pero cada día envejecía más y se volvía más necio. Desde que su esposa murió, hace casi un año, él empezó a tener problemas para dejar las cosas familiares. Había caído en una rutina de pasar el tiempo en el templo Bodai, donde yo trabajaba algunos días, para evitar estar solo en su casa.

Y en ocasiones era difícil sacarlo de ahí.

Por suerte lo conocía lo suficiente para convencerlo sin hacer más grande el problema.

"Señor Yamada, tal vez su familia haya ayudado a construir el templo, pero yo trabajo aquí. Y las sacerdotisas ya van a llegar, así que, cuando le digo que no puede estar aquí..." Lo guié hasta la salida, "lo digo en serio."

La expresión que tenía en su rostro me daba tristeza y cuando me miró directamente a los ojos fue mucho peor, sabía lo que quería, era algo que no podía darle. Por mucho que supiera cuanto lo necesitaba.

"No tengo las respuestas que busca, Señor Yamada. Esto no funciona así."

"La extraño, Anna."

Su actitud había cambiado de un hombre necio a uno vulnerable en cuestión de segundos. Suspiré resignada. "Lo sé."

"Sólo quiero ir a casa."

No se refería a su casa realmente, lo sabía, y luche contra mi propia tristeza. Sabía lo que sentía, yo había pasado por algo similar.

Yo también extrañaba a alguien desde que se había ido. Mi mamá. Tal vez era muy joven cuando murió, pero aún la recuerdo. Reconozco el perfume que utilizaba todos los días y cómo me gustaba olerlo en su ropa cuando me abrazaba...la sonrisa que me daba cuando me preparaba para dormir. La forma en que ponía su mano en mi mejilla diciendo lo mucho que me quería, y lo especial que era.

Intentaba recrear esa sensación poniendo mi mano sobre mi mejilla viendo como el señor Yamada caminaba a una casa vacía.

No era como si yo tuviera una vida triste, no me mal entiendan.

Claro, mi papá se había ido poco después de que mamá murió, pero aún lo veía, de vez en cuando. Después de todo el que él se fuera sólo me había llevado con mi abuela Kino, quien se había encargado de mí y me había criado con una imperfección sin fallas. Ella era muy poco ortodoxa, pero me amaba y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Aunque todo el tiempo me sacara de mis casillas con sus frases misteriosas.

Ella decía que era para mí beneficio. Para ayudarme con mi _habilidad._

Habilidad_._

Que inspiradora palabra, ¿cierto? Bueno para mí no tanto. Yo lo describiría como una condena. Una que, en ocasiones, hacía de mi vida un infierno.

Kino me había enseñado, desde que era chica, a manejar mi _habilidad. _Me dijo que podía ver cosas y saber cosas que otros no podían. Que de cierta forma había nacido con ella. Me explicó que yo tenía que aprender a saber cuando era bueno compartir lo que había visto, y cuando no hacerlo y dejar que las cosas pasaran.

A veces era difícil saber cuando era el momento justo. Aún, a mis 28 años, luchó por saberlo.

Lo peor es que nunca funciona de la forma que uno cree.

Siempre es en los momentos menos oportunos y cuando más lo necesito no pasa nada.

Y siempre, siempre, es enigmático, abierto a posibilidades.

Eso sin mencionar que gracias a mi _talento_, la gente se dividía en dos tipos cuando a mi se referían. Estaba el grupo que tomaban lo que les decía, si es que les decía algo, muy en serio y a la vez desconfiados. Y estaban los que, prácticamente, pensaban que estaba loca.

_Gracias por la habilidad, mamá._

Casi siempre me mantenía al margen, pero había días que veía algo sobre alguien tan claro que no podía ignorarlo. Ahí era dónde buscaba a la persona y le daba la información que recibía. Después de eso era su responsabilidad lo que hacían con ella.

Intentaba no tomar personalmente lo que pasaba cuando decía algo. Podía volver mi vida un desastre y yo no tenía tiempo para culpas ni consecuencias.

En lo que a amigos respecta, tenía algunos. Ellos no me usaban como su vidente, aunque un par de ellos me fastidiaban por las cosas que veía, pero sabía que sus intenciones no eran malas. Sabía que les agradaba aunque casi nunca compartiera mi información con ellos. Y cuando digo casi nunca, me refiero a JAMÁS. Prefería no entrometerme en sus vidas, ya tenía suficiente con ver cosas de casi todos en Aomori.

Algunas visiones era buenas, otras malas, otras hubiera preferido nunca haberlas visto, pero casi todas se hacían reales con el tiempo. Esto era una prueba, al menos para mí, de lo que Kino me dijo cuando era pequeña.

_Todas las mujeres de esta familia tienen el don de la vista y tenemos la responsabilidad de usarla sabiamente_, ella decía.

De lo que no estaba segura era de que tanta responsabilidad teníamos.

Lo que sé es que mi vida usualmente es la que paga el precio por este _don_. En más de una forma.

Mi familia es la primera víctima, pero esa es otra historia.

En segundo lugar está mi vida amorosa. Si no era el hecho de que ya había visto como eran mis pretendientes antes de que una relación se diera, eran ellos quienes huían por las preguntas que les hacía o con conocer mi reputación, escuchando lo que decían en la calle acerca de la loca chica Kyoyama que creía que veía el futuro.

Así no funcionaba, obviamente, pero la gente le tiene miedo a lo que no entiende. Por lo tanto...

Soy soltera.

Estoy acostumbrada a ello. Y sé como satisfacer mis propias necesidades, incluso tengo algunos "encuentros" sin esperar mucho de ellos. Parece que ese es mi destino. Así es la vida.

Tal vez no estoy hecha para tener esa clase de conexión. Ninguna real, por lo menos. Ya saben, con las mariposas en el estomago, los suspiros y todo lo que una relación romántica conlleva.

Mi madre no lo había tenido, mi abuela Kino no la había tenido. O no que yo supiera, así que...

Bueno, volviendo al mundo real.

Chequé por última vez el templo, tomé mi bolsa y me dispuse a salir, despidiéndome de algunas de las sacerdotisas que habían llegado. Antes de que pudiera llegar a la calle y disfrutar de la vista de los arboles alineados perfectamente a lo largo de la acera, tropecé con otra persona.

Creí que era otra de las sacerdotisas del templo y por instinto tiré todo para evitar que cayera.

Pero fui gratamente sorprendida por unas manos jóvenes, ayudándome a _mí_.

Mientras lo veía no pude evitar sonreír un poco. _Él_ era diferente de toda la especie masculina que vivía en Aomori. O de los que yo conocía.

Brazos fuertes.

Ojos profundos.

Linda sonrisa.

Excelente aroma.

Alto.

Y todo envuelto en un traje.

"Disculpa", dijo tocando mi brazo antes de agacharse para recoger mis cosas.

No es de por aquí, eso es seguro, o ya estaría corriendo por la mitad de la calle al reconocerme.

"No, no..." Me agaché para ayudarlo con mi bolsa, y nuestras frentes chocaron levemente. "Ow."

Sonreímos y me froté la frente. "Lo siento."

"No te preocupes; fue mi culpa no vi por dónde caminaba."

Mire sus ojos y registre sus palabras. Qué extraño. Su cuerpo desprendía un aura diferente. Aunque, las auras no eran mi especialidad, si podía sentir _algo_, no se qué, pero lo sentía. Si tuviera que describirlo con una palabra sería: misterioso.

Me pregunté si era lo suficientemente misterioso para tener una cita con él. "No eres de por aquí."

Su sonrisa creció un poco y me entregó mis cosas. "Hola, me llamo Len Tao y sí, soy nuevo en el pueblo."

"Anna", contesté mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza, perdida en mis pensamientos. El hombre era muy atractivo. "¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?" Finalmente pregunté.

"De hecho yo..." Dijo mirando el templo pensativo. "Creí que tal vez este era un centro de información. Estoy buscando un lugar para quedarme un par de noches, y..."

¿Centro de información? ¿En Aomori? Ja, no lo creo. "Este es un templo, pero yo...creo que puedo ayudarte con tu problema. Conozco a alguien que, bueno en realidad es mi amigo. Horokeu Usui. Tiene una pequeña cabaña donde solía vivir y que ahora renta. Estoy segura que le vendría bien el dinero."

Había conocido a Horo Horo en la primaria. Él era de Hokkaido y tenía un acento un poco _diferente_ al nuestro. Nos convertimos rápidamente en amigos después de que lo defendí de Kouji Yamada por burlarse de su forma de hablar. El resto es historia.

Len sólo levantó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

Saqué las llaves de mi bolsa para probar que no estaba loca.

"Puedo enseñártela si quieres."

"¿En serio?" , preguntó, " Renté un carro, puedo seguirte."

"Claro", vi que hora era. Tenía oportunidad de mostrarle el lugar y llegar a comer con Kino. "Vamos. Horo Horo se alegrará de saber que renté su cabaña por unas noches."

Era verdad. La única razón por la que Tamao no quemó el lugar fue por el dinero extra.

...y tal vez yo tuve algo que ver. Le dije que tenía el presentimiento de que sería útil. Lo hice por Horo. Él amaba ese lugar. Así que me perdoné mi pequeña mentira.

"Genial. Mi carro es ese..." Señaló un carro que decía Lexus en la parte trasera. Se veía costoso, pero aparte de eso, no podía decir nada más sólo que era negro y brillaba de limpio. Los carros no me interesaban. Mientras me llevaran del punto A al punto B, estaba bien.

"Entonces sígueme."

Al manejar veía el espejo retrovisor de vez en cuando para asegurarme que estuviera detrás de mí . Me pregunté quién era este hombre, de dónde era...Parecía inteligente, amable, refinado y...soltero. Temporal pero tal vez valía la pena. Bajé la velocidad al estar tan cerca de la cabaña. Sorpresa, sorpresa...había un carro estacionado frente a ella. Una camioneta para ser más precisos.

Una camioneta que no pertenecía aquí.

Una camioneta que tal vez pertenecía a un ladrón que intentaba entrar a la cabaña de Horo Horo.

Salí de mi carro y le señale a Len que esperará un poco. Me armé con una vieja rama que estaba tirada y caminé, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, hacia la puerta trasera.

La pequeña cabaña no parecía tener nada valor para la gente, pero para Horo este lugar significaba mucho y no me perdonaría por nada si dejara que un sucio ladrón arruinara sus cosas.

Mientras hacía mi entrada a la cabaña, el extraño de la camioneta salió a la vista. Sostuve mi aliento por unos segundos. Él estaba ahí, simplemente...parado dándome la espalda. Viendo a lo lejos el Monte Osore por la ventana. Su cabello castaño era un desastre, su ropa estaba desaliñada, sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos mientras admiraba el paisaje. Parecía un soldado en descanso.

Si no fuera un ladrón podría verse un poco..._sexy_...al menos de espalda.

Bajé mi guardia por un minuto mientras lo observaba. Parecía que algo lo molestaba mientras veía los arboles que aún tenían nieve. Quería ver la expresión de su cara para ver si reflejaba lo que creía, pero recordé porque estaba aquí.

Tal vez estaba planeando su ruta para escapar.

Levanté la rama sobre mi cabeza, lista para derribarlo y después llamar al 911, me acerqué un poco más hasta que..._crack_.

Me congelé en mi lugar mientras el ladrón se volteaba. Me miro con una cara de pocos amigos, parecía muy enojado conmigo por interrumpir sus ideas de robo y huidas.

"¿Qué diablos?", murmuro. Decidí no gastar más tiempo, use toda mi fuerza para golpearlo, lo que no esperaba era que él detuviera mi golpe. Creo que se hubiera reído de mi si no estuviera tan enojado.

Jalé la rama, tratando de sacarla de su agarre para volver a golpearlo, pero él era más fuerte.

El silencio se rompió.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?", gruño. "Digo, aparte de darte una cabeza que golpear."

"¿Qué si puedes ayudarme?", jalé de nuevo. Nada. "¡Estás en propiedad privada!"

"Lo sé...es mía."

"¿Tuya? Mentiroso. Esta cabaña pertenece a un buen amigo mío." Seguía jalando de la bendita rama mientras sentía su mirada aburrida.

"Un buen amigo tuyo, ¿eh?"

¿Por. Qué. No. La. Soltaba?

"Horokeu Usui para tu información." Uno, dos...¡tres! "La policía viene en camino."

"Bien", me dijo. Soltando por fin mí arma. Lástima que cuando lo hizo yo intenté quitársela. Mi cuerpo fue impulsado por mi propia fuerza y mi trasero termino en la nieve. Mal día para no usar una chamarra Anna.

¡Dios! Estaba heladísima. "Tal vez puedan arrestarte por...hmm...no lo sé ¿invasión de propiedad? A menos que quieras huir."

Era obvio que el tipo ya tenía historia con la policía, incluso sabía de que podían arrestarme. Pero se confundió de quién era el iba a ser arrestado.

Lo vi caminar hacia donde había estacionado mi auto y me levante detrás de él. Len al fin salía de su Lexus. ¿Por qué diablos tardaba tanto?

¿Tal vez porque tu se lo pediste?

Ugghh. Bravo.

Iba a delatar al intento de ladrón, mientras caminaba detrás de él y me sacudía la nieve de mi ropa - patán ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de ayudar a levantarme después de dejarme caer-, cuando Len grito alzando su celular para que lo viera. "Llamé a la policía. ¿Está todo bien?"

Miró al extraño quien se encontraba muy ocupado ignorándonos.

¿Qué si estaba bien?

¿En serio?

Tenía tanto frio que mi cuerpo estaba temblando y mi lengua parecía estar congelada, sin embrago, el ladrón/patán/mudo caminó hasta su camioneta y abrió la puerta para sacar algo.

_Oh oh. _Tal vez el tipo tenía un arma. ¡Tal vez quería matarnos!

Justo cuando mi cerebro intentaba buscar una salida de mi fatal destino, Horo Horo se estacionó cerca de nosotros, me miró y soltó una risa.

"¿Que te pasó, Anna?

"Horo Horo", apunté al extraño de la camioneta. "Este hombre es..."

"¡Mi nuevo inquilino!" Anunció triunfal. Me callé de inmediato, mirándolo sorprendida. "Yoh Asakura, Anna Kyoyama, Anna...él es Yoh. Va a rentar la cabaña por un tiempo."

_¿Nuevo inquilino?_

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió.

El Señor Cretino sólo se encogió de hombros.

Fruncí mi ceño y miré a Horo. "¿Cómo es que...?"

"Kalim estaba en el restaurante desayunando antes de empezar su turno. Escuché la llamada y le dije que no se preocupara, que yo podía encargarme." Inclinó su cabeza hacia el hombre que decía ser su nuevo inquilino. "Todo indicaba que eras tú."

Estrechó la mano del Sr. Cretino a pesar de mi obvia enemistad con él, y comenzaron a hablar sobre su viaje, por lo tanto yo me distraje con Len. El hombre amable que hace solo unos minutos había tocado mi brazo y se había disculpado por chocar conmigo y había hablado a la policía cuando pensó que estaba en peligro.

Estaba diciéndole lo apenada que estaba por la falta de comunicación que teníamos mi amigo y yo, sacudiendo el resto de la nieve que aún tenía, y preguntándole si aceptaría mejor hospedarse en un hotel de la zona, cuando a lo lejos Horo Horo le preguntaba a su huésped si aceptaba el precio de la renta.

¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaría aquí exactamente?

Iba a preguntarle eso a Horo Horo cuando escuché a nuestros respectivos forasteros hablar.

"Acepto." Dijeron al unísono y, antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, un sentimiento de total placer recorrió mi espalda al escuchar esa palabra.

_Acepto._

Sostuve mi aliento al sentir como el viento abrazaba mi cuerpo y me regresaba a un subconsciente que me era muy familiar.

Sombras de púrpuras y rojos bailaron frente a mis ojos en segundos.

El olor de lavanda y ropa limpia llenó mis sentidos.

Todo me sacó de mi balance y caí hacia atrás, como si alguien me hubiera empujado.

Estaba segura de que acabaría enterrada en la nieve por segunda vez, pero algo evito mi caída.

Manos.

Fuertes, cálidas...miré a mi protector pensando que encontraría a Len. No fue así.

Ni siquiera era Horo Horo.

"Yo..."

En su lugar, había unos ojos mucho más oscuros viéndome aún con irritación. "Deberías de ir a una clase de yoga, ya sabes, practicar tu balance...", se burló deteniéndome. Me alejé de él instintivamente y de inmediato extrañé sus manos, eran...

¿Por qué rayos estaba pensando en sus manos?

Era obvio que aún estaba confundida. Acababa de tener una visión. Eran agotadoras en ocasiones.

Estaba segura que el olor de Len había activado la visión.

O, eso pensaba.

Es claro que...

Después de todo, era _absurdo_ pensar que...

Mire al Sr. Cretino. Definitivamente no había sido _ese_ tipo, ¿cierto? El comportamiento de Len era mucho más parecido al del hombre que había soñado.

Solté una risa nerviosa y todos me miraron. Sentí unas increíbles ganas de gritar.

Len se ofreció a buscar algo para taparme, pero lo detuve. No faltaba mucho para irme a casa y cuando llegara podía cambiarme a algo mucho más cómodo. Era una lástima que el Sr. Cretino tuviera otra idea. Me lanzó algo desde su camioneta golpeándome directo en la cara.

Una sudadera.

La sostuve contra mi cara unos segundos extras. Cerré los ojos y respire memorizando su aroma. Parecía sacada de la lavadora. Estaba vieja y usada, aunque seguía suave y olía...bien.

Tan rápido como la tomé, unas fotografías en blanco y negro de un par de chicos pasaron frente a mi, escuché risas y sentí lazos fuertes y recuerdos alegres...que se desvanecieron.

Abrí mis ojos y quise matarme. Estaba oliendo la sudadera de un extraño, ¡por dios!

La aparté de mi como si fuera una abeja lista para picarme y casi la lanzo de regreso a su dueño, cuando escuché su voz demandante. "No seas tonta; vas a morir de frio."

"No gracias a _ti, _" contesté bruscamente. Sus cejas se curvearon de la forma más desagradablemente sexy.

"Escuche..._señora_. Yo no fui el que intentó golpearla con una rama en la cabeza. Yo soy la victima aquí."

Los hombros de Horo Horo se movían de arriba abajo mientras intentaba callar su risa a costa mía. Enfadada, me puse la condenada sudadera, disfrutando de inmediato la calidez e intentando no mostrar emoción alguna.

Aun así..."Gracias", dije sin verla la cara al patán y camine hacia Len. La sudadera era diez tallas más grande que yo y aún estaba molesta por la actitud de ese hombre, pero no pude evitar abrazarme y disfrutar del calor de la ropa.

Era muy molesto.

Len sabía que estaba incomoda con la situación a pesar de mi sonrisa falsa. "Sabes Anna." Sonrió. "Esto no se parece a lo que tenía en mente." Le dio una última mirada a la cabaña de Horo Horo. "Mejor buscaré un hotel cerca de aquí y...tal vez ¿pueda invitarte un café?" Me guiño el ojo juguetonamente y sólo pude sonreír.

"No robes el banco, por favor", el patán inquilino, a quien casi mato con una rama vieja, se burlo.

Lo mire con ojos asesinos.

Él no hizo nada.

"Me encantaría", finalmente mire a Len. Intercambiamos números de celular, se despidió y subió a su brillante auto.

"¿Quién rayos era ese?" Horo Horo preguntó al ver que me subía a mi auto.

"Su nombre es Len Tao, es nuevo aquí y necesitaba un lugar en donde quedarse. No sabía que ya habías rentado el lugar." Señale al patán con la cabeza.

"¿Qué te he dicho sobre los extraños, Anna? Ese tipo pudo ser un demente."

"Es simpático."

Horo Horo soltó una risa y evito que me escapara. "¿Acaso no lo son todos?" Pregunto antes de poner sus manos en mis hombros y me miró con una sonrisa juguetona. "Creo que se te cruzaron las antenas, Anna. Ese tipo es un idiota. Digo, ¿no viste su auto?"

"Horo..." Dije con molestia. El único idiota que había conocido hoy era su nuevo inquilino. "No me hables sobre mis antenas, Horokeu Usui" respondí un poco molesta de que se refiriera así a mi habilidad frente a un completo extraño.

Sonaba como una pequeña de cinco años, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa. Entre él y su _nuevo amigo_ me sentía tan...sofocada, quería irme de ahí.

Me subí a mi carro y cerré mi puerta.

"Ohh, vamos Anna, no te enojes. Escucha creo que debes regresar y mostrarle a Yoh el lugar y cómo funcionan las cosas, ¿no te parece? Tamao aún no regresa y tengo que volver al restaurante."

Negué con mi cabeza y busqué mis llaves. "No, Horo, no voy a..."

"No es necesario que ella..."

"¡Gracias Anna! ¡Te debo una!", gritó y corrió hasta su carro, dejándome sola con el Sr. Yoh Cretino Asakura.

Vi mi reloj y noté lo tarde que era.

"Me tengo que ir."

"Adelante, no dejes que te detenga." Dijo con un poco (mucho) sarcasmo en sus palabras. Lo juro, sino hubiera sido criada mejor, ya le habría gritado cosas muy desagradables en su cara.

Apreté mis labios y me mordí la lengua antes de hablar.

"¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo funcionan las cosas en la cabaña o no?"

"No creo que haga mucha diferencia, cariño."

"No me digas cariño, y francamente, si no fuera por el hecho de que Horo Horo me lo pidió no regresaría aquí para nada."

Él alzo sus manos en derrota. "Como sea."

"¿Como sea? Sabes sólo estaba intentando proteger a mi amigo."

"Bien por ti," dijo sacando una maleta negra de su camioneta y azotando la puerta.

"¡De nada!" Grité. Él sólo agito una mano sobre su hombro mientras camina de regreso a la cabaña. No me dio las gracias ni me pidió una disculpa por tirarme en la nieve...nada.

¡Dios santo!

¿Cómo había pasado de conocer a un hombre agradable a terminar en compañía de _Gruñón_?

Suerte la mía.

Si hubiera visto esto venir me habría quedado en mi cama toda la mañana.

* * *

**Este capítulo va para: the mystic poetry, SakuAsakura, Yoshikawa, Itako Ana Tenshi y FanieKrieg  
**

******¿Sabían que son unas linduras?** Es enserio, gracias por tomarse un segundo para dejarme su opinión.  


**Espero que les guste la actualización y no quiero prometer nada, pero _tal vez_ pronto suba algo de _La Dama de Honor_.  
**

**Ok, ya dije mucho ¡adios!  
**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Yoh **

"El horno está ahí."

_Cómo si lo fuera a utilizar._

"Y el microondas...", mi guía sonrió de forma traviesa, al pensar en algo que tenía que ver con el microondas. Un recuerdo, tal vez. Por alguna razón que desconozco, ella empezó a compartir esa memoria. "Bueno, en realidad, Tamao lo destrozó el diciembre pasado." Sus labios volvieron a curvarse y fruncí mi entrecejo a pesar de que su gesto estaba lejos de ser falso o forzado. Incluso era lindo de ver. Simplemente no sabía porque ella sonreía. Casi me hace querer preguntarle cómo la tal Tamao destrozó el microondas.

_Casi._

Continuó con su historia, ignorando el hecho de no me importaba. "Como sea, Horo Horo no ha podido reemplazarlo, pero estoy segura que lo traerá en estos días. Bueno...eso creo."

Rodé mis ojos y miré el reloj, preguntándome cuándo se iría para que pudiera regresar a mi importante misión: embriagarme.

En serio, el lugar no era muy grande y aún así, logró quedarse más tiempo del que era necesario. Y, aunque no me estaba quejando de la excelente vista que tenía de su parte trasera, no había venido a este pueblo a buscar una mejor amiga para platicar.

Señaló otras cosas, como si tratara de distraerse ella misma en lugar de explicarme a mí.

"El refrigerador," _duh, _"Baño...teléfono..." _Que, por cierto, no estaba conectado. _"Y la sala es pequeña, pero acogedora. Tiene una vista increíble desde el sillón hacia el lago y al Monte Osore, si abres las cortinas, especialmente en las tardes...cuando el sol se oculta es..."

Abrió las ventanas para mostrarme de lo que hablaba. La mujer sonaba horriblemente familiarizada con el lugar, pensé mientras la veía. Tal vez se había quedado aquí por algún tiempo. Y considerando la expresión en su rostro imagino que había pasado muchas horas viendo el Monte.

Pero eso no me importaba.

Justo antes de dar un paso más en dirección, a lo que ya sabía, era el dormitorio se detuvo secamente y aclaró su garganta.

"El uh...dormitorio esta..." Señalo extrañamente. "Allá atrás."

Note como su incomodidad hacia que me sintiera confiado y antes de que pudiera pensarlo la presioné. "¿No quieres enseñarme el dormitorio?"

Se sonrojó y me tragué mi sonrisa burlona, sólo la mire. No quería darle una impresión equivocada.

Me di cuenta que ya no parecía querer arrancarme la garganta como un animal salvaje cuando descubrió que no era una vulgar ladrón.

Ella era bonita, en realidad. De una forma muy natural. Tenía lindas curvas, y...ya que estaba viendo, no podía ignorar que tenía un buen par de...

"Bueno, si necesitas algo y no puedes encontrar a Horo Horo, mi horario es bastante flexible..."

"Ya lo creo."

"¿Qué?"

Revolví mi cabello, sacando de mi cabeza los sucios pensamientos que tenía de la Señorita Kyoyama. "Nada. ¿Ya terminamos? Porque tengo algunas cosas que hacer."

Sus ojos viajaron a la barra de la cocina dónde había dejado un par de botellas de alcohol. "Ya lo vi."

La última cosa que necesitaba era un sermón, ya tenía bastantes con lo que me habían dado en Tokio, así que traté de acabar con su pequeña visita de la forma más amable. "Perfecto, tus ojos funcionan bien."

Abrí la puerta para que saliera, pero no cedió. _Por supuesto_. "No creo que a Horo Horo le guste mucho la idea de dejarle sus cosas a un ebrio..."

"Estoy seguro que mi contrato no indica con que puedo aliviar mi sed y con que no, cariño."

Su mirada se volvió un poco extraña y me miro de forma graciosa antes de decir, "No deberías de ahogar tus penas con una botella de ron, es..."

Encogí mis hombros cuando me miró de esa forma. "Lo siento", dije mirando a mi alrededor. "¿Me perdí de alguna tonta ley de Aomori?" Hice contacto con sus ojos y fruncí el ceño. "¿Acaso te afecta mi consumo de alcohol? Digo..." Me reí. "Estoy muy seguro que ese es mi problema y de nadie más, pero _puedo_ estar equivocado."

Ella resopló y subió su mano a su cintura.

"Te das cuenta que sólo intento ayudar, ¿cierto?", preguntó. _Te equivocaste de persona._

Alcé mis cejas un poco. Había escuchado que en las regiones pequeñas eran así, pero..."No recuerdo haber pedido tu ayuda."

Cerro el puño con fuerza y murmuró a dientes cerrados. "_No_ necesito esto."

_Únete al club._

Junte mis manos, agradeciendo el final de esto. "Excelente, supongo que ya te vas. Tal vez cuando llegues a tu casa puedes buscar en Google Earth quien está en la propiedad de quien esta noche."

Caminar hasta la salida de mi nueva casa no era suficiente para ella.

"Para tu información tengo una cita."

Cierto, me había olvidado del trajeado. Pero ¿de qué me servía eso?

"Oye, lo siento, no quería darte la impresión de que me importa una mierda..."

Entrecerró los ojos y me miró. Tienes que amar esos ojos. "Eres...un..."

Se detuvo frente a mí. No necesitaba oír lo que tenía guardado, ya había tenido suficiente de ella. Tomé su brazo para ayudarla a cruzar la puerta. "Asegúrate de que te lleve a Starbucks. Y no lo dejes esperar mucho con su horrible café."

"No tenemos Starbucks aquí..."

"Grandioso", dije con el entusiasmo más falso que pude actuar. "Así no tendrás que pensar mucho a dónde ir."

Cerré la puerta con fuerza y también las cortinas.

Cuando escuché como sus pasos se alejaban de la cabaña y como el chillaban las llantas de su carro alcé mis manos al cielo, agradeciéndole a quien estuviera allá arriba viéndome. "Gracias".

Luego, procedí con mi plan original de emborracharme.

Sólo lo adapté un poco. Tomé una silla y moví mi fiesta al patio trasero.

No tenía nada de malo disfrutar de la vista del lago, ¿o sí?

Dejé la botella de ron en el piso y tome unos hielos que encontré en el congelador. Antes de servirlos en el vaso acerqué mi nariz a ellos. Parecían tener meses aquí, pero no me importó. Al cabo, mi cita no era con los hielos.

Una vez que mi vaso estaba preparado con Coca Cola hasta la mitad apreté _play_ en el ipod y regresé a mi lugar. Me serví ron y miré a mi alrededor.

No tenía ningún vecino ni veía ningún edificio.

"Nunca había manejado tanto tiempo", le dije al monte y alcé mi trago. "Salud por nada."

Y así empezó mi larga tarde de anti-sobriedad y de olvidar todo y a todos.

La música que escuchaba me puso en un buen humor. Casi estoy seguro de que tuve un par de conversaciones con el viento que soplaba esa noche. Recuerdo haber pensado sobre Navidades y graduaciones...la Academia y algunos momentos con mi hermano, pero sobre todo, llegue a mi meta: la insensibilidad e indiferencia.

Podría haberme desmayado.

Podría casi jurar que escuché a mi hermano a mi lado. Molestándome como siempre lo hacía después de una larga noche en el bar.

"Despierta, Yoyo, que ya es hora de levantarse."

Gruñí como respuesta. "Déjame."

Una profunda carcajada hizo que abriera un ojo. Todavía estaba sentado en el patio trasero con una botella de ron vacía a mi lado y con otra a la mitad en mi mano. Había una gigantesca nube cubriendo el cielo. La batería del ipod se había terminado y el sol luchaba por aparecer.

Tanto que tuve que parpadear antes de notar que no era una nube la que me cubría, sino una sombra. Una sombra de un hombre.

Su nombre pasó por mi garganta seca, apenas audible. "¿Hao?"

"¿Quién?"

Esa definitivamente no era la voz de Hao.

Antes hubiera corrido por mi arma para defenderme de cualquier posible amenaza, pero, en este punto de mi vida, ya no me importaba.

La muerte incluso sonaba interesante.

"Anna dijo que terminarías muy mal anoche."

Murmuré algo sin sentido.

"Insistió en que viniera a verte para asegurarme de que no habías caminado hasta el lago y te habías ahogado o algo."

Horokeu Usui. Las cosas volvían a mí.

Dándome cuenta de quién era, cambié mi posición a una sentada y las ganas de vomitar se presentaron.

"Qué lindo de su parte", le dije mientras ponía mi cabeza entre mis manos, tratando de no gritar por el dolor de cabeza.

Él dejó ir un gran suspiro, era como si quisiera decirme que estaba enojado, pero sin querer decirlo. Chupé mis labios un poco, tratando de humectarlos mientras él pensaba en que decir.

Coca-Cola, necesito una.

Busque una lata a mi alrededor, pero todas estaban vacías.

Gruñí.

"Mira, Yoh. En verdad no me interesa lo que hagas en tu tiempo libre. No es como si me afectara..."

_Finalmente...alguien lo entendía._

"Pero tal vez quieras ser un poco más cuidadoso. La temperatura suele bajar mucho en esta época...odiaría llegar un día y verte congelado."

Levanté mi cabeza y miré entre mis dedos como el suelo estaba repleto de nieve.

Ouch.

"Gracias por el tip."

Me ofreció su mano para levantarme, la tomé de buena gana, pero ya no quería más visitas.

"Gracias por venir." Murmuré y caminé a la entrada.

"Hay otra cosa."

_Claro que sí._

Me gire, medio listo para vomitar, medio listo para lanzarme a la nieve. Él se veía reticente a decir lo que quería.

"Anna no quiere molestarte. Sé que puede ser un poco..."

Reí amargamente. O bueno lo intente. No se puede hacer mucho con una resaca. "Molesta. Arrogante. Altanera." Tenía un millón de palabras para describir a Anna Kyoyama.

Su risa fue mejor. Más limpia y ruidosa. "Tienes que conocerla para entenderla."

Casi en seguida, el recuerdo de su cuerpo meciéndose de lado a lado frente a mi, mientras me daba el tour de la cabaña, me asaltó. Sonreí. La extraña forma en que señaló el dormitorio...

No digo que no tuviera la misma reacción hacia ella que cualquier otro hombre seguramente ha tenido, pero apartando su semi condescendiente actitud, no quería nada de las complicaciones que significaba. Algo me decía que, en un pueblo como este, no existía nada parecido al sexo anónimo.

"Si, bueno, gracias, pero no gracias."

Jalé la manija de la puerta y se rompió. Mientras miraba mi mano, intentando descubrir como fue que me volví _tan _fuerte, Horo Horo me explicó "Si, eh...iba a reparar eso...algún día."

Una historia más detrás de otra cosa rota en esta cabaña.

Me encogí de hombros, puse la perilla en la mesa y abrí la puerta.

"Regresaré para repararla. Hoy tengo doble turno en el restaurante..."

No le puse atención. No sólo porque no me interesaba para nada su ocupada vida, además no necesitaba que el reparara nada por mi. "Creo que puedo arreglarlo."

"Te lo reembolsaré."

"No es necesario."

"En serio. Tengo que pagártelo de alguna manera. O si no la abuela Kitabatake me golpeara."

"La abuela ¿qué?"

Se rió. "Kitabatake" e estiró. "Ella se asegura de que todos los hombres en Aomori sean criados con modales, aunque a sus padres no les interese un comino. Y si ella se entera que no estoy pagando los favores que alguien hace por mi, incluyendo arreglar algunas cosas," señaló la puerta, "me golpeara con su bastón, eso es seguro."

Fruncí mi ceño. Fuera quien fuera la tal Kitabatake no era mi problema. Pero me rendí, de otra forma el chico nunca se iría.

"Bueno, como sea."

"Puedo invitarte a cenar." Ofreció mientras yo entraba a la casa. "Tamao es la mejor coci..."

Me despedí con la mano mientras cerraba la puerta. El dolor de cabeza seguía.

Reparar cosas no estaba en mi agenda.

Es más, ya ni siquiera tenía una. De lo que si estaba seguro era que me había quedado sin alcohol, así que tome una ducha, hice una lista, agarré mi cartera y las llaves de la Pick up y me aventuré a buscar una vinatería y un Home Depot. En ese mismo orden.

Mis manos estaban aún temblorosas por la resaca y no pude tomar más de una cosa en cada mano. Mi cartera se calló, abriéndose en el proceso, y una vieja foto se deslizó fuera de ella.

Una que casi había olvidado que tenía ahí.

Me agaché para recogerla. La pequeña niña me veía con emoción y esperanza...su sonrisa era tan grande que jurarías que era falsa, sólo para el fotógrafo, pero, según sus padres, asi era ella...simplemente feliz.

Las esquinas del papel se veían desgastadas de tanto sacarla para enseñársela a las personas. Tuve que sentarme por unos minutos antes de que mis emociones del pasado se tranquilizaran.

Jugué con ella entre mis manos, pensando en que hacer. Vi el bote de basura, pero no pude tirarla. Así que, la devolví al lugar de donde había salido, junto con mis identificaciones, y manejé hasta lo que Aomori considera como su "centro comercial". En realidad, sólo eran cinco o seis tiendas en un mismo sitio.

Almacén, Vinatería, Ferretería, Estética, y una de las más pequeñas librerías que jamás haya visto. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Me pregunté qué clase de libros vendían en ese pequeño ligar, sin embargo, al ver a la mujer más molesta del pueblo bajándose de su auto decidí que no necesitaba saber y me apuré a entrar a la vinatería.

Después de atiborrarme lo suficiente para esta noche...escogí cerveza esta vez, nada de resaca para Yoh mañana...tomé algunas cosas que necesitaba para comer. Las llevé a la Pick up antes de ir a buscar un taladro eléctrico, era una lástima que mi loca personal también necesitara uno.

No parecía estar en su elemento. Estaba parada ahí, con una ligera capa de cabello rubio jugueteando en su cara. Llevaba una blusa femenina, parecía blanca y caía tontamente de su hombro. Su falda llegaba hasta sus talones y se ondulaba, como lo hacen las faldas en las películas más cursis que conozco, con la poca brisa que dejaba entrar la puerta. No hacía nada, sólo parecía inspeccionar la caja que llevaba en las manos una expresión serena, como si su mente estuviera en otro lado.

Era como una mezcla de un ángel/gitana/demente.

Estaba un poco deslumbrado cuando el dueño de la ferretería me interrumpió.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" preguntó. Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos por unos segundos, después señalé lo que tenía ella en las manos.

"_De hecho_, necesito uno de esos." Negó con su cabeza cuando vio lo que estaba señalando. Pasó una mano sobre su cabello. "Lo siento, hijo. Anna acaba de comprar el ultimo..._de hecho_", me dijo. Anna se giró a verme. Estaba molesto.

"¿Fue el último?" Volví a insistir.

"Seep."

"¿Ya no tiene ninguno? ¿Ni siquiera en la parte de atrás?"

"No, nada."

"¿No le llegan envíos?"

El volvió a negar. "No viene hasta el próximo fin de semana."

"De acuerdo." Sentí un poco más el dolor de cabeza. "¿Dónde está el Home Depot más cercano?"

"En Fukushima."

¿_Qué_? Eso estaba casi a una hora de viaje. Ni siquiera necesitaba _tanto_ el taladro, pero seguro haría las cosas más rápidas.

En ese momento noté que mi dolor de cabeza estaba pagando su taladro. Rápido.

"Sé que tal vez..."

"No", dijo abruptamente, pagándole al dueño del local. Antes de que pudiera convencer a mis pies de que era una mala idea, ellos ya estaban siguiéndola hasta el estacionamiento.

"Eso fue un poco grosero, ¿no lo crees?" Pregunte intentando apelar a su lado amable y femenino. Tal vez podía funcionar. "¿Cuál es el problema, tu cita fue horrible? ¿Piensas vengarte por lo de ayer?"

Debió ser el policía en mi quien buscaba el enfrentamiento. Ella parecía, después de todo, sentirse atraída hacia el abuso físico en hombres.

Pensé que me daría una paliza, incluso, si tenía suerte, podría arrojarme la caja que necesitaba, pero cuando se giró a verme para decirme algo parecía confundida, sólo me miraba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Era inquiétate la forma en que me miraba. Era como si sus ojos intentaran ver algo que no estaba dispuesto a compartir con nadie. Debía ser la resaca la que me tenía un poco paranoico. Necesitaba llegar a casa, así que volví a intentar convencerla para que me vendiera el taladro.

"De todos modos, ¿para qué lo necesitas?"

Despegó sus ojos de los míos y miró su premio preocupada. "No lo sé. Simplemente desperté y algo me dijo que comprara uno."

Fruncí mi ceño. No me agradaba esta mujer. "Algo..._te dijo_ que consiguieras un taladro eléctrico."

"Aha." Su mirada estaba sobre la mía de nuevo. Como si no le importara nada en el mundo.

"Pero no lo necesitas personalmente."

"No."

_Tal vez, aún tenía esperanza_.

"¿Puedes prestármelo?"

_O no._

"No."

"¿Por qué no?"

"En realidad, estaba pensando envolverlo y dárselo a Horo Horo en su cumpleaños. Es en unas semanas."

_¡Perfecto!_

"Bueno, eso es genial, porque lo necesito para hacer un trabajo de Horo Horo."

Quise agarrarlo, pero ella lo alejó de mi dándome una mirada sospechosa. "¿Qué clase de trabajo?"

_Frustración._

"¿Qué crees que voy a hacer? ¿Taladrar a alguien hasta matarlo?"

"Bueno..._tú _lo dijiste."

Resoplé enojado. Aún tenía el dolor de cabeza, estaba cansado y necesitaba un trago. Definitivamente no tenía tiempo para estas tonterías.

"¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, esto es mucho trabajo para una maldita perilla. Seguramente puedo encontrar un destornillador en algún lugar."

Ella tal vez dijo algo después de eso, no lo sé, no estaba poniendo atención. La única idea que tenía en la cabeza era llegar a la cabaña y abrir una cerveza.

Y si no fuera por el hecho de que la Pick up no quería prender ya estaría a la mitad del camino, en vez de permitir que Anna se acercara a la ventana de la camioneta.

"¿Necesitas un aventón?" Preguntó con una voz agridulce. Sarcasmo al por mayor.

Intenté prender una vez más la Pick up, pero no funcionó. "Este no es el momento, ni el lugar para esta mierda", le dije al carro y escuché la voz de mi hermano en mi cabeza.

_"No puedes simplemente pegarla a la pared y hacer lo que se te antoje con ella, Yoyo...esta nena necesita un toque más suave y gentil."_

Casi podía verlo detrás de mí, acariciando la salpicadera de la camioneta.

"Lárgate."

Un sonido de disgusto me despertó de mi ensoñación y observé como Anna se alejaba. Si me hubiera importado un poco le habría gritado disculpándome y explicado que no estaba hablando con ella. Pero...eso me haría sonar como un loco. Probé prender de nuevo el motor, un poco más suave esta vez, más gentil, y esta vez si funcionó.

Mientras manejaba de regreso a mi soledad podía escuchar la risa de Hao filtrándose por el aire acondicionado.

* * *

**(N. de A.)**

**Sé que hay muchas dudas con esta historia, intentaré apurarme y actualizar más rápido.**

** Espero que les guste.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Anna**

"¡Kino!"

Boté el taladro, que acababa de comprar, en el sillón y me dirigí a la cocina. Aún estaba desconcertada por la sensación que tuve del nuevo inquilino de Horo Horo cuando hablamos en el estacionamiento. Era como una especie de déjà vu o algo.

Y también estaba irritada por la forma en que me habló cuando le ofrecí mi ayuda.

¡Arrgg!

¿Por qué me había ofrecido?

No lo conocía.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de que _quisiera_ conocerlo.

Era como alguien más hubiera dicho las palabras por mí.

Intenté servirme un poco de té para relajarme, pero mis manos temblaban. Tampoco me ayudo que, de la nada, la puerta de la cocina se abriera de par en par.

Salté por la sorpresa, salpicando un poco de té.

"¿Qué te tiene tan agitada hoy, jovencita?"

"Nada..." Respiré, limpiando las gotas derramadas del té y asegurándome de que mi blusa no estuviera manchada. "Es sólo que...ugh...olvídalo."

Ella no se lo trago. "Tú no me engañas Anna Kyoyama. Ahora sienta tu flaco trasero y dime que es lo que te molesta."

Hice lo que me pidió sin chistar. No había forma de librarse de Kino Kitabatake si ella se enteraba de que algo te molestaba. Ella decía que los problemas manchaban mi alma y que no sería capaz de ver las cosas claramente a menos que me desahogara.

Respiré profundo y exhalé. "Horo Horo tiene un nuevo inquilino."

Ella asintió mientras servía dos tazas de té.

"Y este hombre..."

"¿Tu cita de anoche?"

"Sí."

"¿Tuviste una cita con el inquilino de Horo?"

Hice una mueca de asco. "¿Qué? _No_...él es..."

No estaba segura de como describir a Len. No sabía en que trabajaba. O por qué había venido a Aomori. Nuestra cita había acabado inesperadamente.

No es que fuera desagradable, en realidad era simpático. Es sólo que...bueno yo estaba distraída aún por lo que había pasado en la cabaña de Horo Horo. Estuve un poco confundida toda la noche. Estaba tan preocupada tratando de revivir otro momento que el tiempo que estuve con él pareció...corto.

Tal vez Kino tenía razón. Tal vez mis problemas con el Sr Asakura estaban nublando mis pensamientos, manchándolos incluso. No estaba segura.

En un momento, Len recibió una llamada urgente de su trabajo y dimos la cita por terminada. N había averiguado nada de él. Ni siquiera sabía si volvería a saber de él. Podría estar saliendo de Aomori y yo ni enterada.

"¿Anna?"

"¿Hmm? Oh, lo siento, abuela. Es sólo que...es el inquilino."

"¿Qué pasa con él, cariño?" Tomó de su té y esperó pacientemente. Era paciente cuando tenía que serlo.

"Es tan..._grosero."_

Esperaba cualquier reacción, excepto que escupiera su té por la risa. "¡Ja! Oh, Anna, la mitad de los hombres son groseros. Es sólo una maldición con la que nacen, no conocen la palabra: decencia."

Me miró curiosa mientras bebía de mi té.

"Pareces muy molesta. Debe ser algo más que simple descortesía lo que te tiene así."

"No sé qué es, Kino. Me siento tan frustrada con mi vida y esta _habilidad..._se supone que debería hacerme sentir mejor, pero no me ha servido de mucho en estos últimos días. Sólo quiero que las cosas tengan sentido, ¿sabes?"

Sus ojos mostraban compasión. "Sé que es difícil no saber que camino elegir, cariño. Es una bendición y una maldición saber que es lo que te espera y, al mismo tiempo, desconocerlo."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Me refiero a que las cosas tendrán sentido a su debido tiempo, Anna. No las fuerces o tomaras las decisiones equivocadas en el tiempo adecuado."

Su expresión parecía afligida. "¿Cómo tú con el abuelo?"

Desde hace mucho sé que el abuelo no era el "verdadero amor" de Kino cuando ellos se casaron. Claro, ella lo había querido y ese cariño creció con los años. Lo quiso lo suficiente como para crear una familia con él, después de todo.

Pero no sin hacer sacrificios.

Mi abuelo había fallecido hace unos años y, por mucho que me cayera bien el hombre, estaba esperando que Kino empezara a pensar más por ella misma. Hace mucho que había dejado de ser una niña; no era como si aún necesitara de sus cuidados como cuando mamá murió.

O como cuando mi papá se fue.

Me deprimí un poco.

"No te pongas así. No me refería a las decisiones que tomé. Creo que las cosas pasan por una razón. De hecho, estoy cien por ciento segura de que hice lo correcto al casarme con tu abuelo. Y _nunca _las cambiaría, ni a ti ni a tu madre, por otra persona en este mundo."

Sonreí un poco. Ella siempre trataba de conectar todo al hablar. "Lo sé, abuela."

"Y, un día, tu padre se dará cuenta de lo imbécil que es."

Siempre se daba cuenta de lo que pensaba. Era como si pudiera leerme la mente.

Eso me hizo sonreír, esta vez de verdad. "Gracias por eso."

Me fijé en la hora. "Tengo que apurarme. La Sra. Oyamada no tarda en venir."

"Iré a comprar unas cosas. No te preocupes, no estaré aquí para molestarte."

"¡Esta bien!" Me despedí mientras subía las escaleras para alistarme.

**-xxx-**

La Sra. Oyamada no era una persona a quien le gustara decir que consultaba a una espiritista. Ella era adinerada y pertenecía a la alta sociedad, y si la gente se enteraba que creía en estas 'locuras' su reputación se vería terriblemente dañada. Sin embargo, ella se las ingeniaba para hacer un espacio en su apretada agenda y, tan segura como la nieve en invierno, todos los viernes a las tres de la tarde se aparecía en mi puerta, esperando que le dijera lo que le deparaba el futuro.

Había semanas en que no tenía nada para ella, en otras, ella salía de aquí enojada por lo que le decía, pero esta semana se veía diferente. Se sentó frente a mí en la mesa donde solía "leer" a la gente.

Después de unos minutos de sostener su pañuelo sonreí por la sensación que me había llegado.

"Su hijo está bien, Sra. Oyamada."

Manta, su primogénito, tenía mi idead y nos conocimos en la preparatoria, cuando los Oyamada decidieron que la escuela privada que pagaban no le permitía conocer la vida real de la forma en que lo haría en Shinra.

Después de la graduación, Manta se había unido a la Fuerza Aérea para escapar de su legado y experimentar realmente la vida de la que sus padres siempre hablaban.

La preocupación de los Oyamada había comenzado el año pasado, cuando dejaron de recibir las cartas mensuales que mandaba. La señora estaba convencida de que le había ocurrido algo terrible en un vuelo y que aún no se lo confirmaban oficialmente, pero sentía algo diferente. Él estaba sano y salvo, sólo que no le era posible comunicarse como acostumbraba.

No me pregunten como, sólo lo sabía.

Ella empezó a llorar. "¿Dónde está, Anna? Dímelo, por favor, dímelo."

Negué con la cabeza, viendo al fondo la orilla de la mesa. Tenía una pequeña fisura que no había notado antes.

"En verdad no lo sé, Sra. Oyamada."

"Tienes que decírmelo, Anna."

"Así no funciona, usted lo sabe. Sólo sé lo que me llega, y hoy puedo decirle que Manta está vivo. Ni siquiera cerca de la muerte."

Sus lágrimas no cesaban, ella se quedó sentada en el sillón de Kino y yo la observé sin decir nada. Me pregunté que se sentiría amar a un hijo con todo mi corazón, preocuparte por su bienestar a cada segundo. Esperar que regresara a casa, rezar para que no fuera asesinado por un extraño, en un lugar lejano y sin nadie que detuviera su mano mientras la luz abandonaba sus ojos. Que supiera que pensabas en él durante todo el día y que lo amarías hasta el final de tus días.

¿Mi papá pensará en mi así?

Limpié una lágrima que amenazaba con deslizarse por mi mejilla antes de que ella se diera cuenta.

Después de unos minutos la Sra. Oyamada se tranquilizó y fue por su bolso, no había rastro de la madre preocupada ahora está frente a la socialité de Aomori. "Gracias, Anna, no puedo decirte lo mucho que significa para mí..."

Tomé su mano para detenerla. "N quiero su dinero Sra. Oyamada."

Kino me dijo que no podía cobrarles a las personas al compartirles lo que veía o mi _habilidad_ se convertiría en algo oscuro y sombrío y ya no sería especial.

"Pero yo..."

Negué con mi cabeza. "Sólo salude a Manta de mi parte cuando lo vea."

La Sra. Oyamada sonrió con ojos vidriosos y le dio un apretón a mi mano antes de irse. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de "cerrar la tienda" y de prepararme para ir a al templo, Horokeu Usui llegó sin avisar.

"¡ANNA!"

Abrí la puerta y lo dejé entrar. "¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que cubrirías todos los turnos de Tamao por esta semana."

"Es mi descanso. Quería venir para saludar a mi chica favorita."

Me guiño un ojo y me abrazo tan fuerte que casi dejo de respirar.

"Le diré a Tamao que dijiste eso," lo molesté y le di un suave golpe en su brazo.

"No lo harías."

"Claro que sí."

"Anna, no lo hagas," se colocó sobre sus rodillas y besó mi mano. "¡Por favor!"

Me reí de sus tonterías. Nunca te aburres con Horo Horo cerca.

"Supongo que vienes a comer."

"¿Qué me ofreces?"

Rodé mis ojos y caminé hacia la cocina. "No entiendo cómo es que tienes un restaurante y aún vienes a robarnos comida."

Cerró la puerta por mí. "No hay mucha variedad en el trabajo, y además, Kino cocina mucho mejor que yo." Se adelantó al refrigerador y sacó las sobras que había.

Me senté frente a él en la barra de la cocina y lo miré devorar todo lo que había. Parecía que no se había alimentado desde que Tamao se fue.

Hablamos sobre mi cita de ayer y se burló de mi gusto en hombres.

No mencioné el encuentro que tuve esta mañana con su nuevo inquilino. No quería enredar aún más mi cabeza. A veces era peor hablar con Horo Horo que con Kino.

Los quería a ambos, pero sus consejos casi nunca resolvían mis problemas.

Supongo que había una razón para eso.

Yo tenía que hacerme cargo de mis propios problemas, ellos sólo estaban ahí para apoyarme moralmente.

Mientras acompañaba a Horo Horo a la puerta principal, noté la caja que estaba descansando en el sillón de la sala. Él también la miró, "¿Estás remodelando algo?"

"Carajo."

Horo Horo fingió escandalizarse. "Anna Kyoyama, ¡que lenguaje!"

Rodé mis ojos sonriendo y caminé hasta dónde estaba el taladro y lo recogí. "Feliz cumpleaños."

"Te adelantaste un poco, ¿no te parece?" Bromeó. Y tomó la caja con una sonrisa.

"Me iba a esperar, pero olvide que lo dejé ahí y ya que lo viste..."

"Wow, Bosch. Lindo."

"Creo que era el último que había en la ferretería." Me irrité un poco recordando lo mucho que me había enojado con el Sr. Asakura. Como si _yo _tuviera la culpa de comprar el último taladro. Como si lo hubiera planeado o algo.

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Qué?"

"Te ves como si quisieras asesinar a alguien. No soy yo ¿verdad? No necesito un regalo de cumpleaños." Se burló de mí y me entrego de nuevo la caja.

"Cállate, Horo Horo, no eres tú, es...tu inquilino."

Parecía que quería decirme algo respecto a mi molestia, pero pareció borrar ese pensamiento y mejor dijo otra cosa.

"Bueno, hablando de él," volvió a tomar la caja en sus manos, "¿podrías llevar esto a la cabaña? Él va a hacer un trabajo para mí, y es muy probable que esto lo ayude."

Levante mis manos y me di la vuelta. No quería tener nada que ver con ese hombre. "Yo...no...olvídalo, Horo Horo. No puedo ir."

Horo Horo me siguió y rogó. "Por favor, Anna. No tengo tiempo, ya tengo que regresar al restaurante."

"¿Y no puedes pedírselo a, no sé, uno de tus ayudantes?"

"Anna, tu eres mi mejor amiga. Se supone que tú puedes hacer este tipo de favores por mí." Se fijó en la expresión de mi cara, era la que decía: 'olvídalo, nunca lo haré'. No después del día que tuve. "Además, tú me prometiste que me ayudarías a mantener la cabaña rentable, si decidía quedármela, ¿no?"

Me tenía acorralada. "Sí."

"Y tú me convenciste de quedarme con ella, ¿te acuerdas?"

"Si..."

"Y tú fuiste la principal razón por la que pude quedármela..."

¡Ugh! ¡Hombres!

"Lo sé, pero..."

Pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros, notando que no quería hacer ese viaje. "No te va a morder."

"Tú no lo sabes."

Horo Horo se rió. "Escúchame bien, Anna Kyoyama. Él tipo es inofensivo."

Cuando no me vio convencida, continúo. "Está bien, tal vez tiene un pequeño problema de alcoholismo," él simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Pero honestamente, no creo que sea tan estúpido como para tocarte un pelo, además sabes que si intenta pasarse de listo yo iré personalmente y le patearé el trasero, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo dale el taladro, discúlpate por ser grosera con él y vete. Nada más."

"¡No me voy a disculpar con ese hombre!"

"Como sea, Anna. Utiliza tu vudú en él, no me importa, pero Yoh dijo que arreglaría mi puerta y me gustaría que pudiera hacerlo sin contraer tétanos por utilizar herramientas viejas que probablemente va a encontrar en la parte de atrás."

Cerré mis ojos. Creo que muy en el fondo yo tampoco quería que se lastimara. Aunque, no era más peligroso darle un taladro eléctrico.

"Está bien," finalmente le concedí.

"¡Perfecto! Nos vemos mañana, hermosa."

Ya se encontraba en encendiendo su carro y largándose de aquí antes de que pudiera decirle algo.

Maldije a la caja que estaba sobre mis manos. ¿Por qué había comprado esta endemoniada cosa?

"No tiene sentido que siga perdiendo el tiempo." Pensé en voz alta, tome mis llaves y me dirigí a la cabaña de mi pesadilla personal. Pensé que podía dejar la caja frente a la puerta, seguramente el Sr. Asakura la vería en cualquier momento y la tomaría. No había la necesidad de pelear de nuevo. Después de eso, podría ii al templo y terminaría el trabajo que me habían encargado.

Todo tranquilo, sin problemas.

Cuando llegué a la cabaña me di cuenta que mi plan no iba a funcionar. Me acerqué hasta la puerta para dejar el taladro en un lugar seguro y eché un vistazo por la ventana. El Sr. Asakura estaba desparramado en el sillón de la sala, rodeado por, nada más y nada menos que, seis botellas de cerveza vacías, el volumen de la música, que provenía desde adentro, era tan fuerte que tuve que dejar el taladro en el piso para taparme los oídos.

De alguna forma logré verlo mejor.

Y por mejor me refiero a..._mucho_ _mejor._

Su camisa estaba desabotonada, como si pensara en cambiarse y cambiara de opinión. La tela colgaba y dejaba a la vista una especie de tatuaje en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Incliné un poco la cabeza mientras veía el resto, casi me reí cuando noté que solo tenía un zapato puesto, quien sabe dónde podría estar el otro. Sus pantalones estaban...

Abiertos.

Oh. Por. Dios.

Una parte de mí se sentía mal por él. Otra parte de mi quería cachetearlo. Y, tal vez, había una pequeña parte que quería...

Olvídenlo.

Mentiría si dijera que no había notado su físico y que había sentido una especie de deseo (a un nivel muy bajo, por supuesto), sin embargo, él hombre era un completo desastre. Yo no necesitaba los problemas.

Él parecía estar consiente. Tenía una mano sobre su cabello y la otra descansaba protegiendo una botella que aún tenía un poco de cerveza, su dedo golpeaba el vidrio al ritmo de la música. Me debatía entre dar la vuelta e irme, dejando el taladro en cerca de la puerta, pero algo dentro de mí quería decirle unas cuantas palabras.

Está bien, puede que pequeña parte de mí también quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Use mi llave de repuesto para abrir la puerta y lo hice con cuidado, cuando entré me recibió una caja vacía de pizza. Caminé hasta el estéreo y desconecté el iPod.

Su reacción fue inmediata. Abrió los ojos y buscó al culpable del silencio. Cuando sus ojos me encontraron, suspiró y volvió a ignorarme, terminándose la cerveza que tenía en la mano. Después se levantó a buscar otra.

Tuvo, por lo menos, la decencia de abrocharse los pantalones.

"¿Qué demonios está haciendo en mi casa, Srta. Kyoyama?" Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, y agregó. "¿Y cómo entró aquí?"

"Técnicamente es la casa de Horo Horo, y yo soy la...gerente no oficial de la propiedad." Le mostré la llave que tenía para que no pensara que había entrado por la fuerza. Me acerqué a recoger las botellas con las que estaba intentando decorar el lugar, por lo menos así me entretenía en algo más que su torso. "Creí que iba a hacer un trabajo aquí."

"Hubo un cambio de planes."

"¿Decidiste mejor arruinar el lugar?"

Soltó una risa amarga y abrió otra cerveza, jugando con la tapa entre sus dedos, se giró a verme.

No me intimide por su mirada.

"Decidí que la perilla puede esperar hasta mañana," me dijo y le dio un gran trago a la botella.

Parecía que trataba de irritarme a propósito.

Pero eso sería ridículo. Él ni siquiera me conocía. ¿Qué ganaría con hacerlo?

Mi celular vibró y lo revisé. Sonreí cuando reconocí el número de Len en la pantalla.

El Sr. Asakura me miró y sonrió de forma picara. "¿Tu novio no ha sido lo suficientemente inteligente para huir?"

"Él no es mi..." Repliqué. "No es de su incumbencia, Sr. Asakura, y no vine a pelear con usted. Sólo quería traerle el taladro que le compré a Horo Horo para que pudiera arreglar la puerta más rápido, pero es obvio que no tiene ninguna intención de..."

"¿Te das cuenta de que no es mi trabajo arreglar la puerta de mi casero, cierto?"

"Pero usted dijo que lo haría. Horo Horo está muy ocupado..."

"No es mi problema y, legalmente, no importa."

"Pero usted dijo...que lo _haría_," insistí.

"Tal vez me guste la puerta de esa forma...ayuda a mantener lejos a la chusma, ¿sabe a lo que me refiero?" Me dio un guiño ebrio insinuando que _yo_ estaba incluida en su descripción.

"Escuche..."

"Arreglaré la puerta, Srta. Kyoyama. No preocupe a su linda cabecita con eso, ¿de acuerdo muñeca?"

Se acercó para echarme de la cabaña como el día anterior, pero esta vez lo detuve tomando su mano mientras él se movía. En el momento en que nuestros dedos se tocaron, escuché una especie de estallido, como si hubieran disparado un arma. Salté por la sorpresa, y antes de que lo notara, una fuerte ola de tristeza y dolor me inundó.

Casi caigo cuando mis piernas dejaron de responderme, pero él me atrapó soltando un gruñido al mismo tiempo. Me sujeto contra él, salvando mi cabeza de chocar contra la orilla de la mesa de madera.

Mire sus ojos desconcertada, sentía como si algo estuviera jaloneándome desde abajo en un intentando ahogarme. Sentía algo muy pesado...y muy oscuro.

Aún en su estado de ebriedad, él podía ver mis ojos vidriosos mientras que yo luchaba por no dejar escapar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos. Su expresión cambio a una de confusión. Casi parecía que le importaba lo que me había sucedido, incluso preguntó si me sentía bien.

No iba a decirle que de repente tuve una pequeña y perturbadora idea del porque bebía.

O porqué quería decirle que lamentaba la pérdida de su hermano y lo abrupta que había sido su muerte.

Esa suficientemente extraño cuando esas cosas me pasaban con alguien a quien conocía. No iba a decirle a un extraño que podía, literalmente, sentir su dolor y pena. Sin mencionar el hecho de que casi no había tenido experiencia con el pasado de alguien más. Eso casi nunca pasaba, y esto fue tan fuerte...

Necesitaba alejarme de él, el dolor era demasiado. Apenas si podía respirar, la visión me estaba ahogando. No estaba segura de cómo explicar mi sorpresivo cambio de actitud, así que sólo me levanté e intente calmarme.

Sus manos liberaron mi cintura y reprimí la urgencia que tenía por mantenerlas ahí.

"Estoy bien, no fue nada." Me separé de él y me dirigí a la puerta. "El taladro está afuera; le diré a Horo Horo que mañana arreglarás la puerta."

Y salí de ahí.

Él no me detuvo y no me sorprendió. Lo único que podía sentir era la alegría de no tener más esa sensación de opresión sobre mí.

Me apresuré a llegar a mi auto sin mirar atrás. Espere a que mi corazón se tranquilizara y a recuperar mi aliento. Revisé mi celular sólo para distraerme de lo que pasó en la cabaña.

Cuando vi que Len no me envió un mensaje decidí hacerlo yo. Era lo correcto.

Mis manos temblaban ligeramente y sentía una gran necesidad de tomar un trago después de ver la visión que tuve con el Sr. Asakura. No estaba segura si era mi necesidad o se me había impregnado la suya.

_Lo siento, no pude contestar tu llamada, estaba ocupada. _Le envié el texto con mis dedos de gelatina.

Las palabras que escogí no escribían, ni un poco, lo que había experimentado, pero no había necesidad de explicárselo a alguien que apenas acababa de conocer. Simplemente necesitaba olvidar lo que había pasado, no podía parar mi vida sólo por eso. Además, no importaba que demonios tuviera el Sr. Asakura en su vida, yo no necesitaba entrometerme en sus cosas. Ya tenía suficiente con los míos.

¿Cierto?

No espere mucho para que Len me respondiera. _Espero que no sigas 'ocupada'. Sino, no podría invitarte un trago._

Solté una risa nerviosa y abrí la puerta del auto. Había sido una buena decisión distraerme con eso.

_¿Nos vemos en el Great Spirit? _Me alegraba saber que alguien me acompañaría a consumir un poco de alcohol.

¿_Cómo llego? _Preguntó y deprisa respondí.

_Es el uno de los dos bares que hay en aquí. Está muy cerca del edificio en donde nos conocimos. ¿Nos vemos en un par de horas?_

Tendría tiempo suficiente para terminar mi trabajo y arreglarme para esta noche.

Su respuesta o tardo. _De acuerdo._

_Es una cita, _le confirmé y encendí el motor. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no planeaba en experimentar una visión como esa de nuevo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer esta extraña historia y mandarme sus maravillosos comentarios. ****Espero que les guste.  
**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Yoh**

_Lindo._

_Trasero._

Pasé una mano sobre mi barba mientras veía como Anna Kyoyama abandonaba la cabaña como si estuviera huyendo de alguien. Me pregunté... _¿qué demonios había sucedido entre nosotros?_

Esa mirada...como si acabara de ver algo dentro de mi. Como si hubiera visto _a través de mí_, en realidad.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Y las lágrimas...? No le había dicho nada tan ofensivo como para hacerla llorar._ O eso creía._ Y no me hagan empezar con las suaves y delicadas curvas de su cuerpo que acababa de experimentar de primera mano cuando tenía mis brazos alrededor de ella.

Aún era tan irritante como la primera vez que nos conocimos, y no olvidemos su incapacidad de caminar sin matarse a cada momento, y por supuesto, era más que obvio que a la chica se le habían cruzado unos cables...si, había muchas cosas que me irritaban de ella, pero dejando eso de lado, la mujer era de buen ver. Si combinamos eso con el pequeño y triste detalle que había sido demasiado tiempo desde que había sentido el cuerpo de una mujer presionado contra el mío de la forma en el que ella estaba...bueno, solo digamos que no pasaron muchos segundos para que mi cabeza se inundara de ideas locas. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que fue una bendición que ella se fuera.

De cualquier forma las fantasías llegaron, y ahí estaba yo, pensando en esas caderas y en la forma en la que se movían cuando caminaba.

Tal vez era su personalidad, un poco inocente y refinada, la que me arrastraba hacia ella.

Tal vez era su actitud obstinada.

Podían ser las dos, o ninguna. Continué mirándola hasta que su carro desapareció. Fuera lo que fuera, ella me estaba afectado en más de una forma.

_¿Qué utilizará debajo de esa falda?_

_Tal vez un poco de encaje para contrastar con toda esa rigidez._

_No sería muy difícil ir tras ella, acorralar sus manos sobre su cabeza, puede ser contra la pared de la cabaña...subir esa falda que lleva sobre su cadera y verificar mi hipótesis. Está claro que antes tendría que besarla, probar esa boca, evitar que hable._

Humedecí un poco mis labios de solo pensarlo.

_No creo que sea muy difícil hacer que termine. Ella no se veía como alguien que anduviera acostándose con medio pueblo. Dios, me pregunto si sabrá siquiera que se siente tener un poco de placer oral._

Tenía que parar o iría corriendo a hacer realidad todas esas malas...malas fantasías que tenía sobre esa mujer. Me obligué a regresar a la cabaña y fui directo al refrigerador.

_Necesito otro trago_.

Me di cuenta que me faltaba poco para que me quedara sin alcohol, _de nuevo_, y ya estaba empezando a sentir la culpa y el dolor que me perseguían desde hace casi un año.

"_No quieres hacer esto, Yoyo," _me susurró mi hermano dentro de mi cabeza, pero la forma en que lo dijo fue totalmente diferente a como lo había escuchado en su último día.

Cerré mis ojos e intenté no pensar en ese día.

"Claro que si," le dije y me acabe mi última cerveza en un tiempo record, intentando callar su voz. Me maldije por pensar que un par de six packs me ayudarían con esa tarea.

Esta vez solo me tomó un par de intentos prender la Pick Up, manejé hasta la calle principal y seguí hasta llegar a su "centro comercial", era una lástima que la vinatería estuviera cerrada.

_Genial._

Manejé un poco más, mirando el pintoresco paisaje y busqué algún bar, tenía que haber por lo menos uno, ¿cierto? Para mi buena suerte, así fue. No estaba tan lejos de la cabaña.

Había suficientes carros estacionados alrededor para convencerme de ir, seguramente vendían buen alcohol o tenían un excelente servicio, tal vez ambos. Se podía leer "Great Spirit" en el letrero neón. Me aventuré a entrar y me dispuse a conocer a mi nuevo bartender favorito.

Yohmei Takabe no era un hombre grande, ni corpulento, pero transmitía fortaleza. Sus nudillos tenían marcas de haber participado en suficientes peleas, algunas podían ser recientes, estaba casi seguro que podía defenderse perfectamente, incluso, de hombres más jóvenes y entrenados. Sus canas no daban la impresión de que fuera débil. Servía tragos, corría a algunos idiotas que ya habían bebido lo suficiente y mantenía un nivel de humanidad decente en el bar. Su bar.

Me dio un apretón de manos y se presentó cuando me vio en la barra. Me sirvió un trago y sólo se acercaba cuando se lo pedía.

Este era mi tipo de bartender.

Estaba acercándome al punto donde ya no oía a mi hermano más, cuando unas largas piernas se sentaron en el banco que estaba a mi lado, escuché como Yohmei la saludaba con un tono familia.

"Hola, Jeanne."

"Hola, Yohmei. ¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo?"

La miré y ella me sonrió de forma coqueta, yo solo fruncí mi ceño. Aunque, esta era la interacción más agradable que tenía con una mujer desde que había llegado a Aomori, asi que...alcé mi cabeza en forma de saludo.

Yohmei limpió la barra con una pequeña toalla que llevaba colgada en su bolsillo del pantalón y colocó una servilleta frente a la chica. "Yoh Asakura, Jeanne Aihara, es dueña de la pastelería que está a unas cuadras."

"¿En serio?", pregunté sin querer escuchar la respuesta. Miré su escote (que obviamente ella quería enseñar), y vi que era su mejor atributo y eso no era decir mucho. Su falda era demasiado corta, y al sentarse subía aún más, enviaba una señal muy clara, ella estaba en ese bar por una sola razón...quería acostarse con alguien. Usaba demasiado maquillaje y su voz era un tanto molesta. Sin mencionar que no era partidario de lo dulce.

Puede que haya ido muy lejos al afirmar que ella no era mi tipo, ni siquiera sabía si aún tenía uno. O si importaba.

Su sonrisa creció y sin siquiera girarse a ver a Yohmei le dijo, "Quiero un Martini Sucio, Yohmei, que sea doble y ponle tres aceitunas."

"Pórtate bien, Jeanne," él le advirtió antes de preparar su trago, me daba la impresión de que a ella no le gustaba que alguien la estuviera cuidando.

"Sucio, ¿eh?" Murmure y tomé un largo trago de mi whisky, ella levantó una ceja.

"Así es, _rápido_ y sucio para ser precisos."

_No va a suceder, chica._

Cuando Yohmei regresó con su trago ella tomó el palillo que tenía las aceitunas y mordió una intentando seducirme.

Cosas como esas no funcionaban conmigo. Suspiré molesto y rodé mis ojos.

"Y, ¿qué te trae a Aomori?" Me preguntó.

La ignoré, por desgracia Jeanne Aihara era una de esas mujeres que no paraban de hablar, ella no se dio cuenta de que quería estar solo. Habló sobre azúcar y _parfaits..._los cupcakes entraron también en su perorata y por alguna razón yo me deprimí aún más de lo que estaba. Extrañaba los momentos de silencio que compartía con Yohmei.

"Hola, Sr. Takabe, tiene alguna mesa libre?"

Estaba a punto de terminar mi trago para regresar a la cabaña para disfrutar de un poco de paz y silencio cuando escuché esa voz.

Parecía relajada...más casual de lo que jamás la haya visto, pero aún era ella.

De repente estaba de humor para quedarme un poco más.

Yohmei sonrió desde el otro lado de la barra. Y por la dirección que tenía su mirada podía decir que ella estaba parada detrás de mí. "Anna, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Yohmei."

Ella rió y me molesté. Era la primera vez que había escuchado a esa mujer reír desde que la conocí.

Jeanne deslizó una mano sobre mi muslo, parecía marcar su territorio, o algo por el estilo. Se giró para saludar a la loca. "Hola, Anna."

Miré la mano que parecía lista para subir a mi entrepierna, quería moverla, alejarla de mi incluso, pero estaba borracho y el contacto se sentía un poco agradable, hubo un momento en que esperé un poco más.

"Jeanne, ¿cómo te va con la pastelería y quién es..."

Su mirada llegó a mí y se detuvo. "Oh."

"¿No es el hombre que..." Dijo su acompañante.

"Si, busquemos una mesa, Len"

_El trajeado._ La noche cada vez se estaba poniendo mejor. Me gire e intenté sonreír, pero fue más una mueca. "No se vayan por mi culpa," les dije, Anna se detuvo de inmediato. Cuando me vio algo en sus ojos detuvo lo que iba a decir y me recordó algo.

La señalé con mi vaso. "Me debes una sudadera."

Jeanne malinterpreto las cosas. "¿Ella tiene tu sudadera? Vaya, Anna, trabajas rápido."

La Srta. Kyoyama soltó una especie de bufido y me levante, haciendo que mi muslo perdiera todo contacto con la mano de Jeanne, saque al trajeado de mi camino y me dirigí a mi objetivo. "Era un recuerdo y lo quero devuelta Srta. _Kyoyama_."

"Te la regresaré, está en la lavadora", me aseguró ofendida por mis palabras.

"¿Hay algún problema aquí?" Yohmei preguntó detrás de la barra, yo señalé a Anna y le dije mi queja. "Si, aquí hay un problema, esta mujer robó mi sudadera."

"Yo no _robé_ tu sudadera," se defendió con es voz tan molesta que ya conocía. "Tú me la lanzaste."

"¿Tú se la lanzaste?" Jeanne, de nuevo.

"Ella tenía frio y estaba _mojada," _le dije a Jeanne un poco molesto, volví a ver a Anna con algo más que enojo. "Estabas tan fría y..._mojada",_ con eso expulsé todas las fantasías que había tenido de ella desde que se fue de la cabaña. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y, por más que lo intenté, no pude evitar darle una mirada a su cuerpo.

"¿Anna?" Yohmei Takabe, claramente, conocía mucho mejor a la Srta. Kyoyama, ella no era sólo una cliente para él, parecía una amiga.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y ella le respondió. "No se preocupe, Sr. Takabe," recuperó su compostura y le pidió al trajeado que encontrara una mesa mientras ella se iba rápido al tocador.

_Len _sonrió y apretó su mano como el caballero que se supone que era, se alejó como un buen chico y buscó una mesa. Antes de que Anna cumpliera su misión en el baño miró a Jeanne quien se paró y dijo, "Yo también voy al tocador, guapo...regreso en un segundo."

Creo que le sonreí cuando se fue.

Anna Kyoyama se quedó lo suficiente para decirme, "Tenga cuidado con Jeanne, Sr. Asakura, no puedo decir que sea una mala repostera, pero honestamente, no es la mejor opción para tener una cita, si me lo pregunta."

Mire como Jeanne contoneaba su trasero mientras cruzaba el bar. No era tan lindo como el de la Srta. Kyoyama, pero..."No lo hice..." Me encogí de hombros. "Y ella parece bastante agradable."

Anna giró sus ojos. "Está ebrio. ¿Necesita que le llame un taxi?"

Alce una mano dándole a entender que me esperara mientras me terminaba mi trago. "No gracias, estoy seguro que Jeanne se puede encargar de mí."

Eso tenía doble sentido. Era para herir. Y lo logré.

Ella me dio la espalda y se marchó sin decirme nada más, me sentía contento por lo que había logrado, hasta que noté la mirada irritada de Yohmei.

"¿Qué?"

Sus ojos señalaron la dirección por la cual se había ido la Srta. Kyoyama. "¿Te quieres comportar como un patán con todas las mujeres? Adelante, hijo, pero esa chica es la nieta de una de mis mejores amigas y es una buena persona. Eso significa que está fuera de tus límites. ¿Entiendes?"

Saqué dinero para pagar mi cuenta y la propina y los deje sobre la barra.

"Te entiendo, gracias por las bebidas."

No espere a que Jeanne regresara. No quería, ni necesitaba, que me llevara a la cabaña, tampoco estaba interesado en convertirme en su juguete sexual. Ya conocía a las de su tipo, no necesitaba ese drama en mi vida.

De alguna forma logré esquivar a las personas y llegar a la salida del bar, hasta que me encontré con la mesa del súper dúo.

Anna tomó sus bebidas evitando que yo las derramara y el trajeado, bueno, él sólo me veía.

Alcé mis manos en señal de paz. "No sé preocupen, ya me iba."

"¿En dónde está Jeanne?"

"No me importa."

Seguí moviéndome hasta que llegué a su lado de la mesa, Anna se veía como una gatita nerviosa intentando esquivar un auto.

Era un poco gracioso, pero no me reí. Me moví para un lado y ella parecía imitarme, hasta que se detuvo y pude esquivarla, cuando pasé a su lado nuestros hombros chocaron. No le imprimí tanta fuerza al golpe, pero sólo eso basto para desestabilizarla, parecía que iba a caer, se aferró a mi brazo para recobrar su balance.

Escuché como dio un pequeño grito, como si hubiera sido golpeada por una ráfaga de viento, y me di cuenta de lo que iba a suceder. Justo como unas horas antes en la cabaña, mis instintos salieron a flote y la tomé por la cintura evitando que cayera sobre su trasero.

"Woah, con cuidado, Anita." Las palabras se me escaparon y por poco pierdo mi equilibrio, casi matándonos a los dos esta vez, y haciéndome pensar que tal vez no era buena idea intentar salvar a la damisela en peligro cuando tienes ocho whiskeys en tu sistema. Olvide esa idea cuando me encontré con los ojos de Anna.

Reconocí la expresión de su rostro, como si hubiera sido quemada dentro de mi alma, o algo por el estilo. Era similar a la que me había dado en la cabaña.

Pero esta vez no estaba llorando, aunque era muy similar. Ella parecía confundida, y...me daba la impresión que quería que la subiera a la mesa y...

_Mierda_.

Por suerte, ella no huyo como la última vez. De alguna forma encontré el valor necesario para decirle, "Necesita trabajar más en su caminar, Srta. Kyoyama. No siempre estaré aquí para protegerla."

Su semblante cambio de inmediato, como si le hubiera dicho que su gatito había muerto o algo.

Iba a preguntarle que significaban todas esas mirabas que me dada, hasta que noté otra mano sosteniendo su brazo.

_El trajeado, también conocido como: la cita._

Me separé de Anna sin dejar de mirarlo.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Anna?" Le preguntó, mientras me daba una mirada que decía _aléjate. _Quise reírme, yo no estaba detrás de su mujer. Y, aunque lo estuviera, no había forma de que me _alejara _utilizando únicamente una estúpida mirada. Si quisiera salir con la Srta. Kyoyama, ya lo habría hecho. Fin de la historia.

No escuché nada más porque seguí con mi camino hacia la puerta trasera, cuando llegué a ella la empujé como si me enojara el simple hecho de que existiera.

Pase una mano sobre mi horrible cabello y busqué mi horrible camioneta, que esperaba aún estuviera estacionada en algún lugar de este horrible pueblo.

No podía recordar en dónde me había estacionado y eso me estaba molestando más de lo que la maldita puerta lo había hecho.

Caminé hasta el lugar donde muchas personas habían encontrado un lugar para dejar su auto y busqué la Pick Up. Una voz detrás de mí preguntó, "¿Te vas a ir sin Jeanne?" Su tono era una extraña mezcla entre molesto y _dulce._ Supe, por lo menos, que esa voz no era de la repostera, oh no, era otra persona, una mujer de la que no me podía librar...ni siquiera para tener un poco de paz.

Aún me sentía molesto, aún necesitaba encontrar mi camioneta y aún _no _tena ganas de charlar, así que use una respuesta corta. Al menos esta vez.

"¿Celosa?"

"Para nada" respondió

Escanee el estacionamiento de nuevo, aún no había rastros de la Pick Up. "¿Entonces qué quieres?"

Ella aclaró su garganta. "Puedo llamar a un taxi por ti."

"No gracias."

"No deberías de manejar en ese estado."

Me acerqué a ella, no estaba de humor para tener una niñera. "¿Acaso te pregunté?" Me acerque un poco más. Me irritó su reacción que tuvo, ella se estaba alejando.

Su respuesta me hizo acercarme aún más.

"Yo sólo..."

"Tú sólo ¿qué? ¿Querías venir aquí y jugar con mi cabeza un poco más?"

Eso era cierto. Ella definitivamente estaba jugando con mi cabeza en todas las formas posibles. Me confundía y ya estaba harto de sus cambios de humor. Quería que me dejara solo, pero ella no parecía entender ninguna de las señales que le enviaba, y eso me estaba matando.

Ni siquiera la pequeña brisa que jugó con su cabello me hizo cambiar de opinión sobre esa mujer.

Mientras más me acercaba, ella se alejaba más. Su espalda tocó la pared del bar y sus manos se colocaron a cada lado de esas piernas tan sexys que tenía. Vi la forma en que su cadera se movía, como si buscara una salida, intentando escapar de esta situación.

Caminé un poco más eliminando el espacio entre nosotros, imágenes de encaje y ropa interior regresaron a mi cabeza.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Me preguntó, su tono era forzado, como si hubiera perdido su voz. Levanté mi ceja de forma presumida como respuesta.

_Sólo dame unos minutos y te enseñaré._

Cuando al fin estuvo a mi alcance, toqué su tela que cubría su cintura.

La curiosidad me mataba.

"¿Que tiene bajo esa falda, Srta. Kyoyama?"

Las palabras salieron sin mi permiso. Originalmente planeaba decirle lo que pensaba sobre ella...todo menos eso.

"Yo...no es de tú incumbencia." Me dijo intentando sonar irritada, aunque no lo parecía.

Me incliné hacia ella y respiré un poco de su delicioso aroma. "Ya lo es."

"Sr. Asakura..." Murmuró. Pude sentir como su pecho rozaba con el mio al inhalar aire y como se alejaba cuando exhalaba.

"Hueles espectacular, ¿lo sabías?" Suspiré su aroma, quería incomodarla...quería que me detuviera..._no_ quería que me detuviera.

Volvió a tomar aire y lo dejó salir. Perecía que se quedaba sin oxígeno. "Tú hueles a alcohol," me advirtió. Sonaba molesta por mi cercanía.

Mi nariz encontró un lugar cerca de su cuello, mi boca se acercó a su oído. "Qué te parece si me das una razón para no beber, ¿eh?" Le pregunté un tanto enojado de que ella mencionara lo obvio. Intenté quedarme quieto al hablar, mi mano tocó su cadera mientras que la otra se apoyaba en la pared del bar.

Hablé un poco más fuerte esta vez. "¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a lidiar con toda la porquería que me atormenta a diario en mi cabeza?"

Ella no me respondió y yo no lo tomé como una negativa.

Me acerqué aún más a ella, dejando sólo unos centímetros de distancia entre nosotros.

"¿En dónde está tu novio?" Le pregunté y moví mi mano hasta su cintura. Tenía una muy bonita cintura.

"Él...no es mi..." dijo mientras mis dedos jugaban con la tela de su blusa, queriendo quitarla para que pudiera sentir la piel debajo.

Sonreí un poco al ver que la fantasía que tuve sobre la Srta. Kyoyama en la tarde se estaba volviendo realidad, aunque no tenía sus manos sobre su cabeza como lo había imaginado, pero eso o importaba.

"Tienes unas caderas muy bonitas," le dije en un suspiro, no pude evitarlo. Su respiración se detuvo de nuevo por mi toque y decidí arriesgarme aún más.

"Hace mucho que no me acuesto con una buena mujer, Anna." Admito que no es una de mis mejores líneas, pero el alcohol tiende a liberar los sentidos más básicos y animales y yo siempre me porto como un animal cerca de Anna Kyoyama.

Incliné más mi cabeza para poner_ (por fin) _mis labios en su muy besable cuello, ella tomó aire y se relajó por completo.

Antes de que mi boca pudiera hacer contacto real, antes de que pudiera devorarla entera, sentí un dolor insoportable en la entrepierna. "No te vas a acostar con esta mujer, Romeo." Anna encontró su voz.

Su rodilla aún seguía en posición de ataque, mientras que pequeñas lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos, mis manos cubrieron la parte afectada y me tiré al suelo, a lo lejos pude escuchar la risa de otra persona.

Anna se relajó dejando a su cuerpo recargarse sobre la pared. "Creí que nunca llegarías, Horo."

Él volvió a reír. "Lo siento, Anna, tenía que asegurarme que alguien me cubriera mientras venía al rescate."

"¿Qué demo...?" El dolor aún no disminuía y lo único que pue hacer era soltar alguna maldición, pero no intimidaba a nadie.

"Estoy aquí para llevarte a casa, Yoh."

Me ayudó a levantarme de mi posición fetal. "Estoy muy seguro que le dije a tu amiga que no necesitaba a ningún maldito chofer."

De alguna forma conseguí encontrar la Pick Up, saqué mis llaves de mi bolsillo y caminé hacia ella.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Horo Horo le preguntó con tono de burla. "Estás un poco sonrojada."

Ella no respondió, supongo que para que yo no la escuchara. Después de unos minutos ella dijo, "Gracias, Horo Horo. Creo que regresaré con Len...llámame mañana."

"De acuerdo. Saluda a Yohmei por mí."

Llegué a la Pick Up e intenté abrir la puerta, pero la llave no entraba. Me pregunté cuando fue que el ojo de la cerradura se había vuelto tan pequeño.

"Yoh."

"Estoy bien, Horo Horo." Le hice una seña para que se fuera. "Lamento que tuvieras que venir hasta acá."

Llave equivocada, idiota.

"¡Sí!" Encontré la correcta y abrí la puerta. Llegué al asiento del piloto y me recargué por unos segundos en el volante.

"Puedes matarte, amigo...o peor, puedes matar a alguien más."

Mierda.

Cuantas veces no había utilizado yo esas mismas palabras en Tokio, y ahora no me importaba nada de eso. Ya había pasado el punto donde las personas utilizaban la lógica.

Lo ignoré e intenté encender la camioneta.

_"No te atrevas a manejar a mi bebé estando ebrio, Yoh."_ Las bellas palabras de mi hermano sonaron en mi cabeza, sentí como mi quijada se apretaba y fruncí el ceño ante el hecho de que el fantasma de Hao no me dejaba sólo ni por un segundo.

Miré con ira al bastando presumido, mientras lo veía sentado a mi lado con esa mirada que siempre tenía cuando pretendía ser mi padre. "Ya no es tu bebé," gruñí.

Horo Horo, quien estaba parado a mi lado, dijo, "Tal vez no es una bebé, pero Anna es como una hermana pequeña para mí y la considero mi responsabilidad, _Yoyo_."

Aparté mi vista de Hao y la fijé en Horo Horo.

"¿Cómo me llamaste?"

Él parecía un poco confundido. "Uh...Yoh?"

"Claro." Me froté los ojos intentando distinguir la realidad del alcohol y, antes de que lo supiera, las llaves de la Pick Up ya no estaban en mis manos.

"Muévete, Don Juan."

Lo hice, pero sólo porque estaba tan fuera de mí que no tenía nada de fuerzas para golpearlo por haberme quitado las llaves. Hao desapareció.

Horo Horo encendió el motor al primer intento, yo gruñí molesto. "Suerte de principiantes," le dije, él sólo sonrió y comenzó a manejar.

En todo el caminó Horo Horo habló sobre muchas cosas, _creo_. Dijo algo sobre él, el pueblo, Anna...no comprendía nada. Yo seguía entrando y saliendo de un sueño, simplemente no me importaba lo que él decía.

Recuerdo que me ayudó a entrar a la cabaña. Recuerdo que me dejó en el sillón, recuerdo que me deseó una buena noche y recuerdo que pensé en lo buena persona que era por no golpearme cuando me excedí con su amiga.

Después caí en un mundo oscuro donde sólo había malos sueños y memorias aún peores que se transformaban en mi infierno personal.

En otras palabras, era lo mismo de cada noche.

* * *

**San Francisco está perdiendo, se fue la luz en el estadio y tengo muchísima tarea. ¿Ustedes cómo están? ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Espero que sí. **

**Yoh vuelve a ser un idiota, pero compréndanlo, su pasado se lo está comiendo y sólo encuentra consuelo en el alcohol. Y Anna se siente extrañamente atraída hacia él (aunque no lo quiera admitir). Los dos tienen cosas que superar, y tal vez, en algún momento, puedan estar en el mismo lugar sin arrancarse la cabeza el uno al otro…**_**o eso espero**_**.**

**Las quiero y ya saben que amo todos y cada uno de sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Anna**

Mis manos aún temblaban cuando regresé con Len a 'Great Spirit'.

¿Qué rayos había pasado?

Prácticamente le pegué a Yoh en la entrepierna y dejé que Horo Horo lo llevara a su casa, sin embrago, no podía sacudirme el deseo que ya iba a...ciertos lugares. Se supone que sólo tenía que detenerlo, nunca me imaginé que...digo, jamás había pensado que le gustara a ese hombre, mucho menos que quisiera...ya saben...y que yo reaccionaría así.

Todo me daba vueltas.

"Un trago, necesito uno."

Antes de que Len me preguntara que fue lo que pasó afuera (porque es obvio que mi rostro delataba que _algo_ había pasado), tomé un vaso entero de Vodka con arándano que él había ordenado previamente por mí.

A mí no me gustaba el Vodka.

O el arándano.

_Respira._

Eso era algo que no había hecho desde que el Sr. Asakura había jugado con el borde de mi falda. Ni siquiera estaba segura de recordar cómo hacerlo, hasta que la voz de Len finalmente llegó a mis oídos.

Una ola de imágenes chocaron contra mí.

_Siempre te protegeré._

Él no lo había dicho bien.

Aun así...él tenía algo que había traído los olores de nuevo. La sensación de las telas jugando con nosotros...brazos, manos, piernas entrelazadas...el calor de su beso en mi cuello...casi había recreado la sensación.

"¿Anna?"

"¿Eh?"

Mis ojos miraron los suyos, únicamente para encontrar preocupación en ellos. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de cómo me había afectado, _de nuevo_, el Sr. Asakura.

"Son muchas coincidencias." Susurré a nadie en especial.

Él sonrió. "¿Qué?"

"Nada... ¿crees que podamos posponer esto para otra noche, me siento..."

¿Ofendida? ¿Debería estarlo?

¿Irritada? No...no era eso.

¿Sexualmente frustrada?

"Si, te ves cansada. ¿Está todo bien?"

Asentí con la cabeza. "Todo está bien, gracias."

"Te acompaño hasta tu casa...me aseguraré de que llegues a sana y salva."

"Eres muy amable, Len."

Él sonrió y recordé porque quería pasar más tiempo con él en primer lugar.

El viaje a mi casa fue rápido y aún era temprano. Cuando llegamos lo invité a sentarse en el columpio que estaba cerca de la puerta, tenía la intención de conocerlo mejor, era una lástima que mi mente estuviera ocupada con alguien más.

Mientras Len hablaba sobre el paisaje de Aomori y sobre las personas que había conocido, yo estaba de regreso en 'Great Spirit' contra una pared, acorralada por el Sr. Asakura.

_"¿Qué tiene bajo esa falda Srta. Kyoyama?"_

En mi mente, mi respuesta era totalmente diferente a la que le había dado. _Yo_ era diferente.

"_¿Por qué no lo averigua por su cuenta Sr. Asakura?," _le decía con una ceja arriba. Una vez que él había obtenido el permiso por el que había rogado, sentí como una mano se movía sobre mi pierna deshaciéndose de toda la tela que se encontraba en su camino hasta llegar a su destino, después sentía como sus dedos me invadían, sus ojos nunca abandonaron los míos.

Su alma invadiéndome. Sus labios jugando conmigo.

Sus dedos se deslizaban desde mi pantorrilla hasta mi muslo haciendo que mi piel vibrara. Mis piernas se abrían para él y, con una lentitud dolorosa, se abría camino entre el encaje y el elástico.

Mojé mis labios en anticipación, él sólo sonreía y _finalmente_ encontró lo que estaba buscando...

"¿Anna?"

Volví a la realidad.

_Len._

"Lo siento."

"Te estaba preguntando si conoces un buen restaurante chino al que pueda invitarte...pero te ves...muy distraída. ¿Estás segura de que estas bien?"

La sequedad de mi garganta causo que me ahogara un poco y el calor entre mis piernas me obligo a ejercer más presión sobre ellas. "Estoy bien, en serio, es sólo que...ha sido un día muy largo." Sonreí.

¿Por qué mis fantasías no podían ser sobre este hombre? ¿Por qué no podía desear que fuera _su _mano la que me acariciara...o sus labios sobre mi piel? Él es un buen hombre. Es lindo, educado, amable...no sentía nada que se pareciera a la hostilidad en él.

¿Por qué tenía que fantasear con el irritable inquilino de Horo Horo?

Suspiré.

Aún podía funcionar.

Si trataba.

Todos teníamos la opción de elegir, no importaba en donde estuviera nuestra mente. Kino lo había hecho, ¿por qué yo no?

"Creo que mejor me voy," dijo en voz baja acariciando mi mano mientras se levantaba.

"Len, espera, lo siento. ¿Podríamos, no sé...tratar de nuevo?"

Su sonrisa era perfecta.

"Por supuesto," dijo. Colocó gentilmente su mano sobre mi cadera y me acercó hacia él inclinándose para besarme. Probablemente lo iba a hacer en la mejilla, él no parecía del tipo que se lanzaba por todo a la primera semana, pero yo necesitaba desesperadamente una distracción, algo en que ocupar mi mente antes de que fuera consumida por Yoh Asakura.

Así que me aventuré un poco y choqué mis labios contra los suyos.

A principio se notaba sorprendido, después se relajó y me acercó más a él.

Fue un beso tranquilo, pero apasionado a la vez, y ahí fue cuando lo supe.

_No es él._

Mi piel no vibraba. La sangre no corría rápidamente, no hubo ninguna reacción química de ningún tipo, en realidad. Tampoco hubo ninguna visión.

Él besaba bien. Fantástico, incluso. Pero no era lo que buscaba.

Rayos.

¿Qué es lo que buscaba?

Ahora deseaba nunca haberlo hecho.

Debería haber sentido decepción o algo parecido, pero en lo único que me podía concentrar era en las emociones que _no _sentía. Estaba confundida y frustrada y estaba casi segura que Len se había dado cuenta, lo podía ver en sus ojos cuando se separó de mí.

"Lo siento," le dije. No sólo por forzar un beso que no debía suceder, sino por el hecho de que, tal vez, esta sería nuestra última cita.

Len sólo sonrió. "No te disculpes, Anna. No todos los días una hermosa mujer me besa de esa forma."

"¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás en Aomori?" Le pregunté, sentía la necesidad de cambiar el tema.

"No estoy seguro...depende."

"¿De qué?"

"De si encuentro lo que estoy buscando."

Incliné un poco mi cabeza intentando descifrar esa aura misteriosa que lo rodeaba. No sabía nada de él. _Típico. _"¿Qué dijiste que hacías?"

"No lo dije," sonrió de forma burlona al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del columpio y se despedía. Caminó hacia su auto con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Esperé a que su carro desapareciera en el camino y entré a la casa, pensé que Kino estaría dormida, pero ahí estaba en la cocina, esperándome como cuando era más joven.

"¿Kino?"

"Tu padre llamó, Anna."

_Oh._

"¿Está todo bien?"

Sabía que sí, no había tenido ninguna sensación extraña, o alguna visión, acerca de Fausto últimamente. Era una pregunta que hacía siempre, como un hábito. Algo que la gente pregunta cuando contacta a alguien que ya tiene mucho tiempo de no verla.

"Él está bien. Sólo quería hablar contigo."

Mi ceño se frunció. Él era mi padre, pero no tenía ningún interés de hablar con él.

Aún estaba molesta.

"¿Qué le dijiste?"

Kino se rió. "¿Qué crees que le dije? Le dije que si tanto quería hablar contigo que trajera su trasero aquí y lo hiciera."

Me reí cuando termino de hablar, Kino siempre tenía las palabras exactas para Fausto.

"¿Y qué te dijo?"

Caminó hacia mí y tomo mi mano en un gesto amoroso. "Anna, si de verdad quieres hablar con él, llámalo."

Se despidió de mí y se fue a su cuarto para prepararse para dormir.

Ella también tenía las palabras exactas para mí, pero eso no significaba que yo iba a llamar a Fausto.

No pude dormir bien esa noche. Si no estaba pensando en Yoh Asakura y su fastidioso enojo, estaba pensando en lo que me dijo en el bar. Y si no estaba pensando en _eso, _estaba pensando en cómo _no _pensar en eso.

Era tan...molesto. Y...sexy.

Maldito sea ese hombre y sus tentadores labios, y sus brazos fuertes, y...sus manos. Soñé con ellas esa noche. Sus manos...y las promesas de lo que me harían si tuvieran la oportunidad. Me estremecí y me giré, intentando sacudir sus palabras de mi subconsciente, pero nunca me abandonaron, al contrario, se volvieron cada vez más ruidosas.

Era demasiado molesto.

Lo que arruinó aún más mi humor fue la mañana siguiente, cuando mi _mejor amigo_ llegó a la casa a 'saludar' y a desayunar, él tampoco me ayudaba en mucho.

"Si te molesta tanto mantente alejada de él, Anna. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"¿Qué es lo que sabes de él, de todos modos?" Le pregunté intentando desviar un poco el tema.

Horo Horo llevó a su boca un gran trozo de pan y dijo, "¡Está delicioso!", escupiendo casi la mitad en mi cara.

"¡Horokeu!"

"Perdón," se limpió con una servilleta. "Trabajaba como policía."

_Interesante_.

"¿Trabajaba? ¿Lo despidieron?"

Él negó con la cabeza sin dejar de devorar la comida de su plato. "Creo que él renunció...o se retiró, o algo así. No lo sé."

"¿Verificaste sus referencias?"

"Sí, Anna, verifique sus referencias. Su Capitán me dijo que era un gran policía, un buen hombre y que era confiable...era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar."

Lo miré encarando una ceja. "¿Y nunca te pasó por la cabeza que tal vez su Capitán esté mintiendo?"

"¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué me mentiría?" El tragó su bocado y tomó de su té, esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

Yo no sabía que decir.

"No pasa nada conmigo, Horo."

"Bien, entonces sólo haz lo que hiciste con el pobre de Kouji Yamada en la preparatoria."

Lo mire confundida y el dejó de comer.

"Actúa como si no existiera."

"¿Qué?"

"¿No te acuerdas de como rompiste el corazón del pobre Kouji?"

"Yo nunca _rompí _su corazón, Horo Horo."

Él se rió. "Anna, el chico lloró en los vestidores por una semana cuando le dijiste que preferías comer tierra que salir con él."

"Era un idiota."

"Era un idiota sensible."

"Se acostó con todo el equipo de porristas y ni siquiera se molestaba en terminar con ellas antes de pasar a la siguiente. ¿Qué tiene eso de sensible?"

Suspiré fastidiada y Horo Horo me miró por unos segundos. "Te gusta este tipo."

Casi me ahogo.

"Claro que no."

"Claro que sí, estás toda sonrojada y nerviosa y..." Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal. "¿Viste algo?"

Horo Horo lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo y no le molestaba. Sabía que tenía visiones de la vida de otras personas y que sabía cosas que muchos ignoraban. Él era una de las pocas personas en las que confiaba plenamente, pero, aun así, no podía ser completamente honesta con él acerca de mi hombre misterioso.

Aún no.

"¿Qué? No, yo sólo...él es..."

"¿Guapo?"

¡Arg! Había días en que lo odiaba.

Él se rió, pero su sonrisa no duró mucho. "Es obvio que viste algo, Anna, escucha, si él es..."

"Él no es nada, Horokeu, ya cállate."

"Es sólo un comentario."

"¿Cuando regresa Tamao? Estoy cansada de que vengas a robarnos comida."

Finalmente se levantó, llevó su plato hasta el fregadero y lo lavó. Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla. "Está bien, no tienes que decirme, pero créeme cuando te digo esto, Anna Kyoyama, tarde o temprano me explicarás que está sucediendo."

Lo miré fingiendo molestia. Él tenía razón. "Te odio."

"Me amas."

"Tienes _suerte_ de que lo haga."

Soltó una carcajada y camino hasta su auto. Antes de irse se despidió con su mano y dijo, "¡Sigue tu instinto, Anna!"

Cerré la puerta de la casa y pensé en las palabras de Horo Horo.

_Sigue tu instinto._

No era como si tuviera un mal presentimiento sobre el hombre. Había sentido todo menos eso. Había algo en él que no podía identificar.

Y mi otro instinto...

Mordí mi labio.

De cualquier forma, era mejor que me mantuviera alejada de él.

Kino apareció en la puerta que separaba la cocina del cuarto de lavado. Tenía algo entre sus manos y llamó mi atención de inmediato.

"¿Estás metiendo hombres a esta casa, jovencita?"

Ella decía cosas como esas para intentar molestarme...incluso lo hacía para aparentar estar molesta ella misma. Pero yo la conocía mejor. Kino tenía sus propios secretos y le gustaba pensar que yo no sabía de ellos.

"Ese no es asunto tuyo, ¿cierto?" Le informé dramáticamente mientras tomaba la sudadera de la Universidad de Tokio de sus manos.

Quería olerla, pero me di cuenta de lo tonta que me vería; acababa de sacarla de la lavadora, es obvio que ya no iba a oler como Yoh Asakura.

"Es asunto mío mientras sigas viviendo bajo este techo, Anna Kyoyama."

"Tal vez me mude, viejita."

"Sí, claro," se burló. "Te irás de aquí cuando los cerdos vuelen."

Acomodé la sudadera sobre mi hombro y caminé dándole la espalda. "Para tu información, el otro día vi pasar uno frente a mi ventana."

"Sabelotodo."

"¡Abuela!"

Soltó una carcajada y entró a la cocina. Yo me quedé ahí pensando, tenía que regresar la sudadera, ¿cierto? Él había dicho que era un recuerdo. Debió ser importante para él.

Olvide de mi idea de evitar todo contacto posible con el hombre y me dirigí e inmediato a la vieja cabaña de Horo Horo. Es probable que haya tocado una que otra vez la sudadera, quería ver si podía tener otra visión, pero claro, eso nunca ocurrió. _Nunca pasa cuando lo más lo necesito._

No estaba segura de que es lo que le iba a decir al Sr. Asakura cuando le regresara su sudadera. Cuando llegué estaba casi convencida de que el Sr. Asakura no quería esa sudadera de regreso. _¿Acaso no había una regla para esta situación? _Pensé. _Digo, cuando un hombre le da a una mujer su sudadera, no debería de esperar que ella se la regresara, ¿cierto?_

"La dejaré cerca de la puerta trasera," me dije. Me acerque de la forma más silenciosa que pude y noté que había una silla en donde la podía dejar.

Eso era lo que tenía que hacer: ir, dejar su sudadera y regresar en menos de quince segundos, pero no. Tenía que asomarme a la casa y ver si el Sr. Asakura estaba inconsciente de nuevo. O peor, tal vez había logrado ahogarse en el alcohol esta vez.

Noté que la perilla de la puerta estaba reparada y me sentí mal por haber dudado de él el día anterior.

Dejé la sudadera en la silla y me asomé por la ventana para ver si había algún cuerpo inconsciente en el piso, pero no vi nada. No sabía si sentirme aliviada o decepcionada de no ver a nadie adentro; ya era tiempo de irme.

Justo cuando me giré para salir de ahí me encontré, con nada más y nada menos que con, "¡Sr. Asakura!"

La expresión que tenía en su rostro me decía que quería reirse de mi, pero parecía como si el hombre hubiera olvidado como hacerlo.

Tal vez nunca supo en realidad.

"¿Qué, ahora me estás espiando?"

Sentí como mi sangre corría hasta mis mejillas, no sabía que decir.

"¿Qué? No...yo no estaba..." Recordé porque había ido ahí en primer lugar, tomé la sudadera de la silla y la empujé contra su pecho. "Aquí está su sudadera."

Él la detuvo por un momento, me vió como si estuviera hablando en un idioma desconocido. Quería preguntarle porque siempre parecía estar enojado conmigo. Con todos, en realidad. Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo,, él habló.

"Escucha."

No había dado ni un paso cuando sentí su mano sobre mi brazo. No fue como el gesto agresivo de ayer. Sólo lo hizo para detenerme.

Las palabras me golpearon como un viento fuerte, sólo pude captar una o dos frases que pasaron sin avisar.

_No quieres hacer esto._

_¡Detente!_

Las palabras...o al menos unas de ellas, parecían ser de él, pero no estaba segura de lo que significaban o de quien hablaba. Me quedé ahí, incapaz de moverme, hasta que escuché su voz.

Creo que no había sido una buena idea venir hasta aquí. No podía hablar, no podía moverme...sólo podía mirarlo a los ojos y esperar.

Esos ojos.

Un recuerdo de la noche anterior pasó por mi mente. Sus manos en mi, sus labios tan cerca que casi podía saborearlos...eso, combinado con la visión que acababa de tener, hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio, pero esta vez no necesité de su ayuda.

Sus ojos no se despegaron de los míos. Su mirada era pesada.

"Siempre haces eso."

Pestañé. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Apenas si me había movido, pero el lo notó.

"Esa cosa, como si fueras a caerte. ¿Tienes algún problema en tus oídos?"

No sabía que responderle. Fácilmente podía haberle mentido, decirle que sí y terminar con todo esto, pero no lo hice...no podía. "No."

"¿Fumas hierba?"

"No."

"¿Usas pastillas?"

"NO." Oh por dios. ¿Acaso lucía como una drogadicta?

Me soltó después de eso. Cuestionar a las personas parecía ser una rutina en él. "Como sea, creo que hay una posibilidad de que haya cruzado una línea anoche," él dijo, despeinando un poco su cabello.

¿Cruzar una línea?

_Que te parece todo un continente_.

"No me preocuparía por eso," le dije, intentando sonar casual, esperando que no descubriera el efecto que tenía en mí. "Estabas borracho, fue algo..."

"Inapropiado," me interrumpió con una mirada seria. "No sé qué fue lo que me sucedió."

_Oh._

"No hay problema." Le di una mirada igual de seria. Hubo un silencio incomodo después de eso. Él fue el primero en romper la tensión.

"Eh...gracias por la sudadera." Dijo y camino hacia la cabaña.

"Claro," murmuré mientras lo veía desaparecer por la puerta, quería decirle algo más, pero no se me ocurrió nada. Sentí mi celular vibrar y respondí ciegamente.

"¿Hola?"

"Anna, Tamao regresó y quiere invitarte a cenar esta noche." Era la voz de Horo Horo.

"Um...claro, iré. ¿A qué hora?"

"A las siete, ella va a cocinar algo especial."

"Genial," tomé las llaves de mi auto y abrí la puerta. Había extrañado a Tamao. Esto sería divertido, tenía que saber cómo le había ido en sus clases de cocina que había tomado en Kioto.

Sonreí con la idea de pensar en lo mucho que disfrutó de esa experiencia.

"¿Quieren que lleve algo?"

"Lo que tú quieras, pequeña, sólo asegúrate de venir."

Me reí, ya estaba a punto de arrancar. "Oh, y no olvides invitar a Yoh."

Mi buen ánimo se desvaneció.

"¿Qué?"

"Se lo debo por arreglar la perilla."

"¿Cómo sabes que estoy...?"

"Anna. ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo?"

"Eres tú." _Duh._

"¿Y quién te conoce mejor que nadie en este pueblo olvidado por dios?"

Cerré mi puño enfadada.

"Tú."

"¿Y quién tiene una molesta necesidad de arreglar los problemas de todos los que conoce?"

No dije nada, sólo giré mis ojos, y como si me hubiera visto hacerlo, se rió.

"Está bien. Le diré que está invitado, pero no prometo nada."

"Gracias, Anna. Nos vemos en la noche."

"Adiós, Horo."

Terminé la llamada y me quedé en el auto por unos segundos más.

No tenía idea de cómo invitar a un hombre que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de sostener una conversación decente con alguien. Era obvio que no se sentiría cómodo en una cena con dos personas que hablan hasta por los codos.

Pero supongo que siempre había una primera vez para todo.

Y quien sabe, tal vez le ayudaría un poco...tal vez había algo más dentro de ese exterior duro y frio.

Algo debe de haber perdido cuando su hermano murió.

Miré hacia la cabaña de nuevo y suspiré, mientras más rápido lo hiciera, más rápido podía irme de ahí.

* * *

**La curiosidad de Anna la supera. Yoh por fin se disculpó, o algo por el estilo. Y Len sigue siendo un misterio. No se preocupen, en algún momento todo se aclarará, sólo les pido un poco de paciencia jaja.**

**Gracias por leer y no olviden dejarme su opinión. **

**¿Creen que Yoh acepte la invitación a cenar?**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Yoh**

Muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente cuando no escuché el carro de la Srta. Kyoyama alejarse.

Ira. Molestia. Frustración. Sospecha. Más ira...todo atado a este extraño sentimiento de _esperanza._

Era ella, tenía que ser ella. Desde que la había conocido, despedía este sentimiento extraño de persistencia. Era como si su misión en la vida fuera nunca rendirse. Casi se parecía a mí hace algunos años, cuando molestaba a Hao de la misma forma.

_"Nunca voy a atrapar a este tipo, seguirá alimentando a la ciudad con drogas y armas hasta que esté muerto o...muy viejo para hacer este trabajo." _La frustración se lo estaba comiendo, era la tercera noche que se pasaba en vela trabajando en ese caso. Yo estaba ahí para hacerle compañía y para aprender un poco.

Le serví una taza de café y me senté a su lado.

_"Lo vas a atrapar, Hao, tú siempre lo haces."_

_"No esta vez, es un psicópata listo," _me dijo mientras leía el expediente nuevamente, intentando encontrar alguna pista.

_"En algún momento se tiene que equivocar."_

_"No lo creo."_

_"Y cuando eso pase tú lo atraparás."_

_"Probablemente me despidan antes de que suceda."_

_"No te van a despedir, eres importante para el equipo."_

_"Soy un idiota por no poder descifrarlo."_

_"Nah, tú eres..."_

_"Yoh." _Dijo mi nombre con molestia, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los puños y arrugaba el papel.

_"¿Mmm?" Le di un sorbo a mi café._

_"Cierra la boca."_

Sonreí reviviendo ese momento, era lo único que podía hacer después de que Hao me había ordenado que me callara. Me quedé ahí y sentí como si estuviera de regreso en la sala de mis padres.

Sacudí esa memoria y me dediqué a escuchar; intente descifrar que había evitado que Anna Kyoyama abandonara la cabaña.

_Tal vez ese viejo auto por fin dio su último viaje._

_Tal vez se había caído en la nieve...de nuevo._

Todas eran simples teorías, eventualmente ella vendría y me diría que fue lo que sucedió.

Yo pensaba que me pediría ayuda con la chatarra que conducía, o que tal vez necesitaba usar el teléfono, sin embargo, nunca se me ocurrió la ridícula oferta de ir a cenar a la casa de Horo Horo, creí que no era en serio eso de pagarme de alguna manera por arreglar la perilla de la puerta.

Yo no _iba _a cenas, así que rechacé su invitación.

"Eh, gracias, pero no gracias."

"Será divertido."

_¿Cuál era el punto?_

"No."

Ir a cenar con ellos significaba _platicar _con ellos.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no quiero." Le dije, parecía un niño de doce años intentando convencer a sus padres para que no lo mandaran a la cama temprano. Suspiré con un poco de resentimiento e intenté cerrar la puerta, pero ella me detuvo con su pie.

"Horo Horo y Tamao se decepcionarán si no vas."

Esta mujer era muy persistente.

Me molesté y alce mi voz. "Escucha."

La cabeza de la Srta. Kyoyama saltó un poco por la sorpresa, por fin había captado su atención

"Creo que te confundiste por lo de hace un rato, sí, me disculpé por lo de anoche, pero...no estoy interesado en tener una mejor amiga ni nada." Nos señalé con mi mano en caso de que no entendiera a quien me estaba refiriendo.

Ella sólo alzó una de sus cejas. "Lo que hizo antes no se considera como una disculpa, Sr. Asakura."

Ignoré su sarcasmo. "Mi error."

"No quise decir que..."

"Perfecto, entonces ya puedes irte."

"Sr. Asakura," hizo un ademan de agarrarme el brazo, pero en el último segundo se arrepintió, se alejó de mi como si quemara. Y de nuevo mi mente empezó a trabajar en sus reacciones.

Me daban ganas de abrir una investigación sobre ella y descubrir qué clase de secretos ocultaba.

_Viejos hábitos, _pensé. Mientras decía las palabras la voz de Hao hacía un eco en mi cabeza, recordándome esos días en los que seguía cada uno de sus pasos como policía de Tokio.

Me lo podía imaginar, caminando con esa sonrisa confiada que usaba para impresionarme con su sabiduría.

"_Tu instinto es lo único que tienes, Yoyo."_

Intenté no verlo feo.

O a ella.

Creo que no tuve mucho éxito.

"Mira," empezó de nuevo, esta vez noté un poco de desesperación en su voz. "Horo Horo siempre quiere quedar a mano con la gente. Tu le hiciste un gran favor arreglando la puerta..." Señaló la perilla y me miró. "Se volverá loco si no vas a cenar."

Arreglar la perilla fue pan comido. No era como hubiera construido una nueva casa o algo así.

"Me tomó diez minutos."

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Eso no importa, Horo Horo cree en el karma."

Parecía que quería sonreír por un recuerdo o algo así, me dio la impresión de que esos dos tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse y que había miles de chistes locales que no tenía ni la menor oportunidad de entender.

No es que quisiera hacerlo, pero no voy a negar que la chica tenía despedía una energía que te hacía querer conocerla mejor.

Por otro lado, también quería descubrir porque había desarrollado una averción a tocarme. Y porque se desequilibraba cada vez que lo hacía.

"No me vas a dejar salir de esta, ¿cierto?"

"No lo creo." Ella sonrió y no tuve más opción. Lo único que quería hacer este día era tomar unos cuantos tragos, pero aparentemente eso o iba a suceder. Había aceptado ir a la cena de Horokeu Usui.

"Está bien, vamos."

_Mientras más rápido, mejor._

"Aún es muy temprano y la cena empieza a las siete." Me dijo con un poco más de ánimo. "Te escribiré su dirección."

"Genial." Dije sin la misma emoción que ella tenía. Le invité a pasar a la cabaña.

Esta vez tuvimos una visita tranquila, sin tropiezos, ni gritos. Cuando se fue, creí que por fin tendría un poco de paz, hasta que escuché mi celular sonar.

Lo maldije.

Ya sabía quién era.

Mi antiguo Capitán me había llamado desde que había llegado a Aomori.

Me imaginé que quería saber cómo estaba o, tal vez, convencerme de que regresara a la ciudad.

No estaba interesado en discutir ninguna de esas cosas, así que seguía ignorando las llamadas.

Esta vez apagué la endemoniada cosa y me serví un Jack con Coca-cola.

"Peeeeeero, no puedo emborracharme, ¿cierto? Porqué tengo un compromiso." Le dije al vaso de alcohol que estaba frente a mí.

Estaba empezando a reflexionar mi teoría de los pueblos pequeños, incluso consideré mudarme a una ciudad más grande. Mucho más grande, en donde la gente no le importara un comino si conducías o no la camioneta de tu hermano por una colina en un estado de ebriedad; donde las mujeres no se metieran en tu cabeza a la fuerza, donde sus ojos y su cuerpo no te atormentaran a cada minuto.

"No pasará nada si me tomo un vaso."

Me terminé mi trago y serví otro, era un hábito, sin embargo lo dejé sobre la mesa y me fui a dar una ducha.

En ese momento me di cuenta que una perilla no era lo único que estaba roto en esta vieja cabaña.

El calentador de agua dejó de funcionar a la mitad de mi ducha, la ventana se partió a la mitad cuando intenté abrirla y el lavabo se inundó cuando abrí la llave.

"¡Por Dios!"

Me sentí como en casa durante unos segundos. Era como vivir en la antigua casa de mis padres, reparando una pared que se había dañado o acomodando una puerta que Hao la había azotado después de pelear con papá.

Nunca entendí la enemistad que había entre Miki y Hao, mi hermano siempre tenía algo que decir cuando Papá hablaba.

_Sólo porque es más grande o significa que siempre esté en lo correcto, Yoyo._

Suspiré mientras hacía una lista para comprar algunas herramientas que necesitaba de la ferretería. Intenté no pensar más en Hao. Tomé mi iPod y subí el volumen.

Había una cosa que me gustaba de esta lugar...no había vecinos.

Una vez vestido lo suficientemente decente, me dirigí hacia la casa de Horokeu Usui, me sentía como en mi primer día en la escuela. Esta vez la Pick Up encendió a la primera..._por supuesto._ Me acordé de otro primer día que tuve hace ya un tiempo, cuando Hao me llevó a mi primer día en la academia.

_"¿Estás nervioso?"_

_"No," _le dije muy seguro, él se rió y me pegó en el brazo.

_"Silver es estricto, pero es una buena persona. Estará contigo desde la mañana hasta el almuerzo. Es de Amidamaru de quien te tienes que cuidar. Él va a ser tu instructor desde la una hasta que decida que es suficiente por el día."_

_"Genial."_

Mira la ventana del auto, pensando en que significaba 'hasta que decida que es suficiente'.

Hao encendió el radio y tarareó una canción mientras manejaba. _"No te preocupes, hermanito...¡eres un Asakura! Dime ¿quién manda a los Asakura?"_

_"Nadie." _Respondí, rodando mis ojos mientras él gritaba de nuevo.

_"¿Quién?"_

_Nadie," _dije más fuerte esta vez.

_"¡¿Quién?!" _

_"¡NADIE!" _Grité sobre la música, riendo. Hao golpeo mi brazo.

_"Así es, ¡nadie!"_

Platicamos por el resto del viaje. Cuando me dejó frente a las instalaciones de la academia me recordó una vez más porque lo estaba haciendo.

_"Eres un hombre bueno y trabajador, Yoyo. Amidamaru se dará cuenta...no tienes nada de qué preocuparte."_

Sonreí y esperé sobre la acera a que el carro de mi hermano desapareciera entre las calles de Tokio. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba frente a la casa de Horokeu.

Me pregunté cómo es que había aceptado a venir aquí.

Tal vez aún tenía tiempo de escabullirme, de regresar a la cabaña y de embriagarme.

Noté que había alguien moviéndose entre las sombras cerca de donde yo estaba, mi atención se concentró en descubrir quién era esa persona, y adivinen quien era...oh, si, señoras y señores, la invitada de honor: Anna Kyoyama.

_Se dará cuenta si intento huir._

"Diablos."

Apagué el motor y me bajé despacio de la camioneta. Ella notó mi presencia y se tropezó con un arbusto cercano a la casa. Apenas si alcancé a sostenerla del brazo, evitando que cayera.

"Debemos dejar de encontrarnos así." Le dije. Ella me miró sorprendida, pero no dijo nada.

No sé porque había dicho eso.

Tal vez era la luna, o el Jack con Coca-Cola que me había tomado, pero había algo que me incitaba a provocarla. Incluso sentí una sonrisa formarse en mi rostro. Ella estaba a punto de responderme, pero fue interrumpida...

"Qué bueno que llegaron." La mujer dijo con una sonrisa. Parecía emocionada.

No era por mí, eso era seguro.

La mujer caminó hasta nosotros y abrazó a Anna. "Te extrañé."

La Srta. Kyoyama sonrió. "Yo también, Tamao. Cuéntame ¿cómo te fue?"

"Fue increíble, Anna. Fue todo y mucho más, no sé cómo agradecértelo."

_¿Agradecérselo?_

"Yoh, pudiste venir."

La voz profunda detrás de las dos mujeres llamó mi atención. Caminé hacia ella y saludé a Horo Hoto. "Gracias por invitarme."

"No te preocupes, amigo. Quiero que pruebes la comida de Tamao, te encantará."

Su actitud amistosa hacia mi (alguien que apenas conocía) hubiera levantado mis sospechas en Tokio, pero aquí, en pueblo quieto, parecía ser algo normal.

"Sólo estás exagerando," su esposa le dijo, pero Anna lo apoyó.

"No en realidad. Tu comida sacará del aire a Nobuyuki Matsuhisa.

Casi me reí por lo que dijo. Lo hubiera hecho, pero ella parecía saber algo de lo que nadie más estaba al tanto, por eso pregunté.

"¿Tienes un programa de cocina?"

Tamao sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "Aún no."

Mi instinto me decía que hiciera más preguntas, pero Horo Horo se me adelantó.

"Vengan, hay que entrar, ya casi está lista la comida. ¿Quieres una cerveza, Yoh?"

"Si, gracias." Respondí. Parecía que esta noche sólo tendría la oportunidad de beber una o dos.

Me encontré a mí mismo siendo más un merodeador que un participante activo en la conversación que ocurría en el interior. En realidad no sabía mucho acerca de ninguno de ellos y realmente no tenía ningún interés en lo que estaba hablando, asi que es escuchar era a lo máximo que podía llegar.

Me di cuenta de que Anna se comportaba diferente cuando estaba con sus amigos, se veía más confiada y relajada, incluso reía, de vez en cuando acomodaba su cabello detrás de su oreja mientras platicaba con Horo Horo y Tamao sobre sus recuerdos de su infancia. Verla era como verme a mí mismo, hace quince años o más.

No puedo decir que me sentía incómodo. Estaba satisfecho con mi cerveza y sentado en una buena silla, mientras que los recuerdos de mi propia infancia luchaban contra la barrera que había armado antes de salir de la Pick Up.

Ellos intentaron incluirme en la conversación, pero no tenía ganas de compartir nada esta noche.

Las preguntas de rutina ya se habían hecho, empezaron queriendo saber a que me dedicaba.

_A nada, _les dije. Era la verdad, a menos que 'beber hasta el cansancio' se considerara una profesión.

Después quisieron saber sobre mi familia, a lo que contesté que no era de su incumbencia. Palabras más, palabras menos. Después de eso Horo Horo cambió el rumbo de la conversación hacia el clima, comparó el de Tokio con el de Aomori.

"Aquí hace más frio." Le respondí. Esa había sido la pregunta más tonta que pudo haberme hecho. Y con mi respuesta me gané una mirada de odio por parte de su esposa.

Y así fue como se dieron por vencidos conmigo. Después de eso me convertí en una lámpara más en la sala, de vez en cuando notaba una que otra mirada de Anna, pasaba cuando la veía durante mucho tiempo.

No podía evitarlo.

Mientras más la veía, o pasaba más tiempo con ella, más quería saber de ella. Quería etiquetarla en alguna categoría que pudiera entender.

Pero aún no sabía lo suficiente para poder hacerlo.

Por lo que había escuchado, ella tenía varios trabajos, ninguno de tiempo completo, ni con mucha paga.

No era del tipo que parecen modelo, pero era sensual en su propio estilo. Tenía un _no sé qué-qué qué sé yo. _Ahí estaba, en cada cosa que decía, en cada ceja que alzaba, en cada conversación...

Era como si se hubiera amarrado tan fuerte alrededor de mi cerebro que me era imposible alejarla. No podía deshacer el nudo. _Ni aunque quisiera._

No tenía sentido, sin embargo, mis ojos no se apartaban de ella.

Casi podía escuchar la voz de mi hermano en tono de advertencia. _"Es de las inocentes de las que te tienes que cuidar, Yoyo."_

Lo aparté de mi sin siquiera notarlo y me gané un par de miradas curiosas.

Me terminé mi cerveza. "Había una mosca." Expliqué.

"Iré a revisar la cena," dijo Tamao. Horo Horo de inmediato la siguió para ayudarla, dejándome solo con Anna.

Me sorprendí un poco cuando, sin mirarme directamente, me dijo, "¿Podrías dejar de verme?"

No le respondí enseguida, sólo leí su lenguaje corporal.

_Esta tensa._

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Acaso es mi culpa?_

_Tal vez es tensión sexual._

_Tal vez le interese más de lo que aparenta._

Ella miró directamente a mis ojos, como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos. ¿Eso era posible? "Por favor," dijo y le respondí con toda honestidad.

"No puedo."

Se alarmó cuando lo dije. Fue como si una abeja la hubiera picado, como si hubiera ido otro lugar por unos segundos.

"Estás bien?"

Respiró profundo. "Tienes que dejar de hacer eso."

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Sólo..." Ella empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

"La cena está lista." Dijo Horo Horo desde el otro cuarto. Estaba tentado a presionar a Anna por una respuesta, pero ella fue más rápida y huyó hacia el comedor.

Si la mesa hubiera sido más grande, estoy seguro de que se habría sentado lo más lejos posible de mí, por suerte Horo Horo y Tamao eran dueños de una bonita mesa, perfectamente cuadrada y para cuatro personas, así que terminamos sentado cara a cara.

Ella no se atrevía a mirarme y yo me debatía entre salir de ahí y dejarla cenar tranquila o quedarme. Hice lo último.

_Tal vez ella sabe, _pensé, consideré la posibilidad de que lo que pasó con Hao en Tokio llegara hasta aquí, aunque eso fue hace casi un año y la noticia no era tan importante como para estar en los noticieros. Aparte, ellos ya hubieran mencionado algo, ¿o no?

_Tal vez quiere que tu lo admitas, hermanito._

Sacudí mi cabeza, no estaba pensando con claridad, "Estúpido," dije, Tamao me escuchó. "¿Disculpa?" Preguntó un poco ofendida, lo único que pude hacer fue disculparme con la mujer que parecía haber insultado.

"Eh, sólo estaba pensando en voz alta. Recordé que dejé la luz prendida en la cabaña."

Horo Horo se rió. "Yo no me preocuparía por eso, Yoh, el foco se fundirá antes de que queme algo."

Dejé salir una especie de suspiro. "Claro."

La cena fue servida y no pude evitar felicitar a la chef, la comida estaba excelente. Anna tenía razón. Si esta mujer tuviera su propio programa de cocina Nobuyuki Matsuhisa ya no sería el chef más famoso de Japón.

"Tamao es la mejor cocinera del mundo." Comentó Horo Horo después de devorar su plato.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Aceptó Anna y tomó un poco de su vino. Esto no tenía sentido, ¿por qué una persona gastaba todo su talento en un restaurante en medio de la nada cuando era obvio que tenía habilidad?

Terminé mi segunda cerveza y aclaré mi garganta, era tiempo de entrar en la conversación.

"No quiero ofender ni nada, pero...¿por qué asistes a clases de alta cocina?"

Sus cejas se juntaron mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza, esperando mi explicación. Miré a Horo Horo buscando un poco de apoyo, mientras intentaba establecer mi punto con su esposa.

"Me refiero a que...lo que ustedes tiene es una simple _cocina_, ¿no? Eso no es exactamente un gourmet."

"No es sólo para la _cocina,_" ella explicó sarcásticamente, "es para el restaurante cinco estrellas que vamos a tener en Aomori algún día." En otro momento esta chica me hubiera agradado. Aún tenía esperanza.

"Lo entiendo...todos tienen uno o dos sueños." _Al menos yo los tenía._

"No es un sueño, es una realidad," ella continuo. "Anna nos lo dijo."

"¿Anna?" Dije intrigado. "¿Ella que tiene que ver?"

Los ojos de Tamao se movieron entre los míos, los de Anna y los de Horo Horo. "¿Acaso no sabe?"

"Anna?" Horokeu preguntó a su amiga.

"¿Saber qué? ¿Eres una especie de inversionista o algo así?" Pregunté. No pude evitarlo. La Srta. Kyoyama se veía un poco incómoda.

"En realidad, ella es..."

Horo Horo pisó su esposa por debajo de la mesa y Anna terminó su enunciado.

"La persona más rica del pueblo," se rió sarcásticamente. Tomó un gran trago de su vino y no dijo más.

Tamao Usui veía a su esposo con molestia y a su mejor amiga como si hubiera perdido la razón. Horokeu sólo se veía preocupado.

Anna estaba sonrojada, descubrí que me gustaba mucho verla así, pero no ignoré el hecho de que, obviamente, este tema no le gustaba, y eso hizo que creciera mi curiosidad.

Estaba empezando a sentir como volvían esas manías de policía a mí. Era obvio que esa mujer esconda algo más de lo que mostraba en la superficie, mi pregunta era ¿qué tanto había detrás de ella?

Me tomé otra cerveza y decidí dejar el tema en paz, _por ahora. _Esta vez me concentré en la comida, y mientras más comía, más bebía...

_Siempre supiste como utilizar tu encanto, ¿no, hermanito? _Hao apareció cuando no respondí la pregunta de Tamao de porqué había venido a Aomori.

Lo ignoré y fingí interés en lo que decía Horokeu, aunque no pudiera comprender ni una palabra.

Su presumida cara se apareció ante mí, me sonrió del otro lado de la mesa, a un lado de Anna. _Es toda una belleza, Yoh._

"Eso no te incumbe," le susurré. Parecía que se lo había dicho a Horo Horo.

"No te ofendas, Yoh, pero eh...creo que ya tuviste suficiente," me dijo inclinándose un poco para quitarme mi trago, pero lo aparté.

_Si no te vas a lanzar, tal vez debería de intentarlo yo, ¿no lo crees, Yoyo? _Me molestó Hao. Él siempre lo hacía cuando éramos más jóvenes. Siempre me provocaba para que armara de valor y me acercara a una chica, en lugar de quedarme sentado en las sombras, esperando a que alguien se acercara a mí. Para ser sinceros, eso casi nunca pasaba.

Sacudí un poco mi cabeza, intentando ignorarlo, apenas notando a Anna, quien me veía de forma extraña junto a mi hermano.

Ella continuó su conversación con Tamao.

_Vamos, hermanito, haz algo._

Dejé la botella de cerveza sobre la mesa y la apreté, rogando silenciosamente porque me dejara solo, pero no lo hizo. Él no era así. Hao nunca se rendía tan rápido.

Alguien dijo mi nombre, pero no le puse atención. Estaba demasiado concentrado en Hao.

_Ella note esperará por siempre, Yoyo._

"¡Cierra la boca!" Le grité, me levanté, empujando mi silla con la parte trasera de mis rodillas, mientras aventaba la botella vacía hacia mi hermano.

La silla cayó y me percaté e lo que acababa de hacer.

Lo primero que noté después de que Hao desapareció fueron los ojos de Anna. Estaban llenos de miedo e incomprensión, no pude seguir mirándolos. Me recordaban la manera en que mi madre me veía aquel día, cuando Hao murió.

Tragué en eco. "Yo..." No sabía que decir, ¿qué carajos había hecho?

"Iré por la escoba."

Creo que esa fue Tamao. Debí haberme ofrecido a ayudar, pero lo único que quería era salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Caminé hasta la puerta, estaba a punto de salir cuando un fuerte brazo me lo impidió.

"Yoh, no puedes manejar así."

Horokeu.

No tenía la fuerza para pelear con alguien, no obstante, no iba a dejar que dejara a su familia por ayudarme a mí. Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo del pantalón y se las arrojé.

"No te preocupes," dije con ambas manos arriba. "De cualquier forma, esta porquería no sirve."

Parecía que le estaba hablando a Horo Horo, pero eso iba dirigido a Hao.

_Jódete, _pensé. _Tú y tu camioneta._

Horo Horo no dijo nada, simplemente tomó las llaves y me dejó salir. Tomé mi oportunidad y me fui, gritándole un "gracias" a Tamao por invitarme a cenar.

Encontré la calle que me llevaba hacia la cabaña, aparté las luciérnagas que se cruzaron en mi camino y canté una vieja canción que Hao y yo solíamos cantar después de pasar una noche en un bar.

* * *

**No se preocupen damitas, dentro de poco Yoh tendrá su lección. **

**Gracias por leer y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios. **


	9. Capítulo 8

**Gracias por los reviews que me han escrito. Ustedes me alegran el día. Por cierto les pido un poco de paciencia con La Dama de Honor, se me está complicando un poco este capítulo, tengo algunas ideas, pero no sé cómo organizarlas…en fin. Disfruten.**

* * *

**Anna **

"¿Lo dejaste ir?"

"Ese hombre no volverá a entrar en esta casa, ¿me entendiste, Horokeu Usui? _Nunca. _No me importa que es lo que arregle en esa estúpida cabaña tuya. Está un poco..." Con su dedo hizo un movimiento circular, insinuando que Yoh estaba loco. "¿No lo creen?"

Ignoré el comentario de Tamao y volví a regañar a Horo Horo. "¿Por qué lo dejaste ir en esa condición?"

"Él está bien. Tengo las llaves de su camioneta." Horo Horo me las mostró para comprobar que no estaba mintiendo. Tamao nos miró feo.

"Le daré su merecido por ensuciar mi pared con cerveza."

"¿Ni siquiera te ofreciste a llevarlo a su casa?"

"Olerá a cerveza por semanas."

"Deja de exagerar Tamao," Horo Horo se burló. "Él me las aventó, Anna, ¿qué querías que hiciera? ¿Cargarlo y llevarlo a su casa?"

Rodé mis ojos. Horo Horo podía hacerlo. Lo había visto antes, cuando ayudaba a Yohmei a sacar a los borrachos de su bar, pero imaginarlo cargando a Yoh en esas condiciones...

Tuve que morder mi labio para no reírme de la imagen. Tamao volvió a enojarse.

"Claro, ahora es divertido...¿quién diablos es ese tipo?"

"Tranquila, cariño. Sé que es un poco...extremo...él hombre carga con un gran equipaje, pero ¿quién no lo hace? Olvidando el incidente de la cerveza, creo que es un buen tipo."

Tamao lo miró como si no creyera lo que acababa de decir.

"Estoy empezando a cuestionar a tus amistades." Le dijo, recogió el último pedazo de vidrio roto y lo tiró en la basura.

"Creo que voy a verificar que esté bien."

"Anna, no creo que sea una buena compañía en estos momentos."

"Puede lastimarse." Dije, y al instante recapacité, sonaba preocupada por él, no quería darles esa impresión, así que cambié mi frase. "Puede destruir algo en la cabaña."

Mis amigos sólo me vieron. "¿Qué pasa contigo?", preguntó Tamao.

"Yo le pregunté lo mismo."

"Nada. ¿Por qué?"

"Entonces ¿por qué te preocupa? Según tú, ese tipo no ha sido nada más que grosero contigo."

Mi boca se abrió, pero las palabras no salieron, no sabía que responder. Aún no había compartido con nadie el sueño que me acechaba, y no podía decirle a mis dos amigos que todas mis suposiciones acerca de Yoh Asakura se basaban en el simple hecho que podía, o no, representar a alguien que me hacía sentir amada, aunque sea en un nivel subconsciente.

Aunque...él no se comportaba como el hombre e mis sueños...el no coincidía con la descripción que había creado en mi mente, y definitivamente o se veía interesado en convertirse en ese hombre...pero esas palabras. _Sus_ palabras...cada vez que decía algo, él...yo, mi cuerpo...

"¿Anna?"

Mis ojos se movieron entre Tamao y Horo Horo. Ambos me veía extraño, como intentando averiguar si había visto algo.

Decidí decirles la verdad.

O una parte de ella.

"Creo que es importante."

"¿Importante?" Repitió Horo Horo. Las cejas de Tamao sólo se levantaron. "No quiero ofenderte, Anna, pero estás sonando como una loca."

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero..."

"¿Viste algo?"

Negué con mi cabeza. "No directamente."

"¿Tienes algún presentimiento sobre él?" Tamao preguntó, esta vez sus ojos brillaban de emoción. "¡Oh! ¿Acaso es el crítico de comida del que me contaste?"

"No, Tamao," sonreí. "No es el crítico de comida que vi."

Desesperada. Sabía que no tenía que decirle.

El semblante de Horo Horo cambió a uno más serio. "¿Planeas decirnos quien es o vas a seguir jugando?"

Era frustrante no poder explicarles a mis dos mejores amigos que tal vez había soñado con Yoh Asakura, y que tal vez había una pequeña, remota posibilidad de que el sea mi esposo en algún momento de nuestras vidas.

Ahora que lo pienso no suena tan loco como creía.

"No creo que sea..."

"Está bien, déjanos con la duda." Torció su boca y suspiró, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Tamao.

"Espero que sepas lo que haces."

"Tranquila, Tamao." Horo Horo me defendió de su esposa mirándome con una sonrisa que me recordó la fe que tenía en mí, aunque cuestionara mi salud mental. "Ella sabe cómo cuidarse."

Saqué las llaves de mi auto y me despedí de ellos, antes de irme Tamao me detuvo.

"¿Por qué él no sabía de ti, Anna?"

Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia. "No es necesario que lo sepa."

"¿No crees que deberías decirle antes de que se entere en otro lugar?"

"Primero quiero ver si vale la pena hacerlo."

"¿Tienes miedo de que pase lo mismo que con los demás?"

"Si...creo, pero todo es diferente. Con él tengo que ser más cuidadosa."

Horo Horo y Tamao compartieron una mirada y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Estás asustada."

"Cállense."

Horo Horo se rió y me tomó del brazo. "Ya te lo dije una y mil veces más, Anna. Si huyen, no valen la pena."

_La historia de mi vida._

"Lo sé, Horo...lo sé."

Me abrazó fuerte durante unos segundos hasta que lo interrumpí, "Tengo que irme," finalmente me dejó libre.

"Buena suerte." Tamao me dijo sarcásticamente desde la puerta. Desde mi carro pude ver como el cuerpo de Horo Horo bloqueaba la luz de la sala mientras que Tamao recargaba la cabeza sobre su hombro y rodeaba su cintura.

Me pregunté si alguna vez tendría lo que ellos tienen.

_Completa confianza en otra persona._

Me marché y manejé hacia la calle donde esperaba encontrar al Sr. Asakura.

Suspiré en cuanto lo vi, tambaleando de un lado a otro del acotamiento. Por poco y no lo veo. Había sido muy afortunado de que fuera yo y no uno de los chicos que suelen pasar estar calle a más de 140 kilómetros por hora los sábados por la noche.

Si hubiera sido así, ya estaría muerto.

Me detuve a su lado, pero él no pareció notarlo y siguió su camino.

"Sr. Asakura."

El susurró algo , pero no parecía dirigido hacia mí.

"Señor..." Suspiré. "Yoh." Dije alzando un poco más mi voz, él se tropezó con algo y se giró para verme.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo en mi alucinación?"

"¿Disculpa?"

Él sacudió su cabeza y volvió a mirarme. "Nada, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted esta vez, Srta. Kyoyama? ¿Acaso tiene un secreto que contarme?" Me preguntó casi sonriendo. La forma en que dijo _secreto _hizo que mis vellos se erizaran, si no lo conociera diría que él había descubierto mi habilidad, pero eso era imposible.

"En realidad vine a llevarlo a casa; esta es una calle muy peligrosa, especialmente para peatones."

"Qué bueno." Él gruñó tomando una gran bocanada de aire y regresando a su camino.

"Yoh, por favor, si no por ti, por lo menos hazlo por mi salud mental. Si algo te pasa, tendré una carga sobre mis hombros."

El pasó su mano sobre su cabello, despeinándolo, era como si lo hubiera ofendido, pero al fin pude descubrir una de sus debilidades.

Aparentemente no se preocupaba por nada de lo que le pudiera pasar, pero respecto al bien de los demás...era diferente.

Logré subirlo al carro y manejé en silencio. Podía ver que había algo dentro de su cabeza mientras miraba el paisaje. Si lo conociera mejor, me habría detenido y lo habría obligado a enfrentar a sus demonios, pero No éramos tan cercanos. Aunque, tampoco éramos desconocidos.

Éramos algo en medio.

Necesitaba trabajar en eso.

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña él no desperdició ni un segundo en salir del asiento del pasajero y tambalear hacia la puerta. Lo seguí, había algo que me impedía dejarlo solo.

Necesitaba...algo. No sabía qué, pero lo necesitaba.

Él dejó la puerta abierta y caminó hasta el refrigerador buscando una cerveza. Cuando notó mi presencia intentó ser un buen anfitrión.

"¿Quieres una?" Preguntó, tomando una segunda cerveza en su mano. Negué con la cabeza.

Él se encogió de hombros y abrió una para él. Sacó su ipod y lo conectó al estéreo. Escogió una lista de música y regresó a la salida. Parecía relajarse con la música, así que yo también lo hice.

"Creo que debo agradecerte por traerme a casa." Murmuró, viendo las estrellas. Parecía que estaba cansado.

Intenté concentrarme en él.

Cerré mis ojos e intenté ver algo...pero no hubo nada esta vez. Nunca funciona cuando lo necesito.

Nunca le respondí. No quise interrumpir lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo en su cabeza. Sabía que las estrellas podían traer viejas memorias. Llegué a la conclusión de que se encontraba a salvo en su casa, ya no tenía ninguna razón para estar en la cabaña, así que me preparé para partir.

Él me miró y, como si hubiera recordado algo, caminó hacia mí, tambaleándose un poco en el proceso. "Tienes que ver esto. Sígueme."

Me tomó de la mano y me condujo hacia el patio trasero de la cabaña. Intenté soltarme, pero fui imposible. "No creo que sea el mejor momento para esto."

"Oh, vamos, Srta. Kyoyama. Me portaré bien, lo prometo." Dijo en un tono divertido.

Antes de llegar, se tropezó con la mitad de los muebles que había en la cabaña. Murmuró y se quejó, pero no dejó de caminar hasta llegar a su meta, cuando llegamos soltó mi mano.

La vista era hermosa. La luna iluminaba el contorno del Monte Osore y la luz se reflejaba en la cristalina agua del lago.

Yoh tomó un trago de su cerveza y se paró a mi lado, mirando fijamente el paisaje. Sus ojos se oscurecieron. Justo como cuando me sostuvo en sus brazos el día anterior.

Quería saber más sobre ellos...quería saber porque eran tan profundos.

Igual que sus palabras.

"¿Por qué fuiste detrás de mí, Anna?"

"Ya te lo dije, estaba preocupada." Mi voz tembló mientras hablaba. Nunca me había hablado por mi primer nombre.

"Eso es lo que dijiste," susurró. "Ahora dime porqué lo hiciste."

"No estoy segura," mentí, no pude admitir (ni siquiera a mi misma) porqué lo había hecho. Muy en el fondo lo sabía, sentía una especie de conexión, y me pregunté si él también la había sentido. Quizás, él podía ver a través de mí, sin importar cuantas barreras hubiera entre nosotros.

Yoh tomó un largo trago de su cerveza y se sentó en la silla que estaba a su lado.

"No debí aventarte esa botella."

Era el mismo intento de disculpa que me había ofrecido anteriormente. Esta vez la acepté, parecía que no estaba acostumbrado a disculparse, y ya lo había hecho dos veces.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Le pregunté, y aunque nunca se molestó siquiera en verme, si inclinó su cabeza un poco, dándome a entender que me había escuchado.

"Se puede decir que estaban probando mi paciencia."

Dolió lo que dijo. Dejé escapar un suspiro y lo miré. La música inundó con electricidad nuestro alrededor, entibiando mi piel mientras el recuerdo de la voz de Yoh la noche anterior viajaba por mis oídos.

Si Yoh tuviera la habilidad de ser una persona romántica diría que esto fue planeado, la música era suave y placentera, la luna brillaba como pocas veces, la temperatura era perfecta...

No estaba segura de porque me había traído hasta aquí, no era su persona favorita, sin embargo, parecía querer compartir este momento conmigo. De nuevo, el silencio apareció entre nosotros.

Era ensordecedor.

_Debería irme,_ pensé. Sabía que él prefería estar solo.

Mi instinto me decía que me quedara quieta, mientras que mi cabeza me decía que huyera mientras tenía oportunidad. Estaba a punto de salir de ahí, y cuando di el primer paso sentí como unos dedos se enredaban en mi muñeca, deteniéndome.

La sensación de familiaridad me habría tirado si no tuviera un firme agarre sosteniéndome. Seguí el rastro desde su antebrazo, pasando por su mandíbula, y llegando finalmente a sus ojos. Estaba mirándome de forma diferente, como si estuviera contemplándome.

Después habló. Supongo que era una petición, pero sonó más como una demanda.

"Baila conmigo, Anita."

No...definitivamente no lo entendía, pero no podía rechazarlo, aunque quisiera, así que lo hice, esperando aliviar de alguna forma el dolor que lo estaba acechando.

La música guiaba nuestros cuerpos.

Estaba esperando una nueva visión sobre él...lo que fuera, quería saber si había algo más en él que su alma ahogándose.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos al mismo tiempo que nos balanceábamos en el patio trasero, nuestros dedos se entrelazaron mientras que con su otra mano sostenía mi cintura. Su toque familiar hizo que mi estómago se retorciera, sentía su necesidad. Quería apoyar mi cabeza sobre su pecho, como lo había hecho en una fantasía que apenas recordaba.

No lo hice, en lugar de eso, dejé que mi mano se descansara sobre su torso. No hablamos, no había ninguna necesidad de hacerlo.

Su ceño fruncido me decía que estaba dolido...tal vez exasperado...pero no sabía de que, o quien, hasta que lo dijo en un susurro.

"Te necesito," me dijo, y con esas palabras todo se precipitó, como una enorme tormenta que nos había encontrado en esta pequeña porción de tierra llamada Aomori.

El camino hacia nuestra nueva casa...brazos firmes que me cargaban hasta la puerta, entrando a lo que originalmente pensé era nuestra habitación, que después se convirtió en un lugar donde nunca antes había estado...un lugar extraño en un área extraña, rodeada de oscuridad, palabras deformadas cubrían las paredes y el suelo estaba sucio.

Alguien más estaba ahí, la oscuridad me acorraló y me obligó a atestiguar una pelea entre dos hombres que parecían unidos por algo más que simple amistad.

_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Hao?_

_¿Cómo es que tú...?_

_¿Por qué no tienes tu uniforme?_

_No deberías de estar aquí, hermanito._

_¡Contéstame!_

_Definitivamente yo no puedo estar aquí cuando los demás lleguen._

Comprensión, frustración, confusión y sobre todo pena y angustia...dolor y sufrimiento. Era un mar de emociones dentro de mi pecho.

_No quieres hacer esto, Yoyo._

_¡Detente!_

Un disparo...gritos...caos...y después nada.

No me di cuenta de que un par de lágrimas estaban cayendo desde las esquinas de mis ojos debido a las imágenes y sentimientos que había experimentado. Sentí como el pulgar de Yoh secaba el camino húmedo por el que habían viajado.

"Tranquila," dijo, acercando sus labios a los míos, creando un beso para el que no estaba lista. Su mano bajo hasta mi trasero y se quedó ahí.

Intenté alejarlo de mí. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Él no se apartó. "Te necesito, Anna...lo necesito...necesito _esto."_

Yoh volvió a inclinarse para besarme, mientras que su mano volvía a acariciar mi trasero. No podía soportarlo, no con estas visiones, y definitivamente, no con este dolor que aún sentía.

Lo empujé más fuerte esta vez y me alejé de él. "No."

"¿Qué?"

"Dije que no, Yoh."

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Tú también lo quieres. Lo puedo sentir, Anna, no soy idiota."

"Si, tal vez lo quiero, pero no en este momento, no cuando..." Estaba sin aliento. Quería llorar, estaba triste por la muerte de su hermano que ni siquiera había conocido.

"Mierda, ¿qué, acaso estás jugando conmigo?"

"Estás ebrio."

"Y caliente." Dijo acercándose a mí para demostrarme su punto, pero me alejé de nuevo, negando con mi cabeza, confundida por quién era este hombre en comparación a lo que yo quería que fuera.

"No sé quién eres," le dije, dándole la espalda mientras caminaba de regreso a mi auto.

"¡Pues ya somos dos!" Me gritó desde el patio trasero de la cabaña. Él no me persiguió. Sólo se quedó ahí.

Me subí a mi carro y pasaron cinco minutos antes de que prendiera el motor, necesitaba tranquilizarme un poco.

Cuando llegué a casa vi que había una nota pegada en la puerta del refrigerador. Era de Kino.

"Tu padre llamó de nuevo. No puedes evitarlo por siempre, Anna."

Pasé mi dedo sobre la palabra _padre, _despegué el papel y lo metí en mi bolsillo. Subí las escaleras y me preparé para dormir.

Traté y traté de sacar lo que había sentido y visto fuera de mi cabeza, pero era imposible, sabía que esta noche no iba a descansar.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. El sueño me visitó de nuevo, sólo que esta vez era diferente de las anteriores. Estábamos apenas adentro de la limosina después de abandonar la ceremonia cuando me empujó contra la puerta con toda su fuerza.

_"Te necesito," admitió, respirando rápidamente. Sabía que era por siempre, sus ojos me lo decían._

_Estaba desesperado, jalaba y rompía la delicada tela que me cubría y no me interesaba._

_Le quité el saco y desabotoné la playera que usaba._

_Sus manos eran duras. Desabrochó mi sostén para descubrir lo que tanto anhelaba, de inmediato su boca atacó mi pezón que estaba listo para él. Sentía su boca contra mi piel, mordiendo, succionando, besando y gemí en respuesta._

_Subió mi vestido para encontrar lo que había debajo, sus ojos se oscurecieron y no pudo controlar más su animal interior._

_Antes de que pudiera respirar, él ya estaba dentro de mí, empujando...jalando...demandando. Lo sentía una y otra vez, y cuando le dije que lo amaba, se detuvo abruptamente, enojándose y saliendo de mí._

_Le pidió al chofer que se detuviera._

_Intenté detenerlo para que no me dejara, pero él solo se alejó._

_Lo último que me dijo mientras salía del carro fue, "No puedes amarme, Anna...no queda nada que amar."_

Después dio un portazo y me desperté, estaba sin aliento, sola y asustada de perder lo que aún no tenía.

Intenté ver su cara, esperando que tal vez pudiera reconocerlo, sólo para estar segura, pero lo único que recordaba eran sus ojos.

Los conocía. Sólo había conocido a una persona con esos ojos, pero no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué sería tan real y tan tangible en mi sueño, pero tan inalcanzable en la realidad?

Respiré más lento, intentado calmarme. Ya había amanecido, lo que significaba que no tenía tiempo para sentarme y analizar mi sueño, aunque ya sabía que era lo que me ocurría.

Me bañé, vestí y platiqué con Kino, antes de irme. Cuando me preguntó si algo sucedía mentí, no quería preocuparla.

Ella ignoró mi respuesta y rodó sus ojos antes de informarme que regresaría tarde a casa porque tenía un 'compromiso'. Normalmente me hubiera tomado mi tiempo para interrogarla y molestarla por estos 'compromisos' suyos, pero fui amable y la dejé iniciar su día en paz, notando un poco de preocupación en su rostro.

Terminé de desayunar, recogí los platos y los lavé. Me preparé para ir a la tienda de velas, donde me tocaba trabajar hoy por las próximas ocho horas.

Cuando abrí la puerta y vi a la persona que estaba frente a ella supe que llegaría tarde al trabajo.

Él sonrió y mi ceño se frunció, su presencia me confundía.

"¿Len?"

"Hola, Anna."

Se veía tranquilo como siempre, aunque de forma diferente, tenía el presentimiento de que esta no era una simple visita social.

"¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?" Pregunté. Al mismo tiempo que las palabras salían de mi boca Len sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

Era una especie de insignia o placa...una del gobierno.

La colocó frente a mí para que la viera. "Si, puedes hacerlo," me dijo en un tono más profesional. "Soy del Departamento de Policía Metropolitana de Tokio, Anna. Unidad de Asuntos Internos. Sé todo acerca de tu habilidad, y necesito platicar contigo acerca de Yoh Asakura y su posible participación en actividades sospechosas en Tokio."

* * *

**Definitivamente, Yoh no va a estar feliz cuando se entere de que existe una investigación sobre él. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya sé que Anna es muy OOC, pero eso es por el contexto de la historia…y ya que estamos en esto ¿qué pasa con Hao? ¿Es un fantasma o un recuerdo de Yoh? ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Qué creen que le pasó? **


End file.
